La pequeña aprendiz de Bruja
by AnonimoHarumi
Summary: Una dulce niña se emprende en la prueba decisiva que decidirá si se convertirá en una aprendiz bruja o seguirá siendo la oveja negra de la familia. Una dulce niña que vivirá una gran experiencia conociendo a un niño serio pero audaz ¿Quien es este niño? Sea quien sea, Hinata entenderá que ese niño se volveria muy especial para ella y aunque le conste, a Sasuke igual. SasuHina 3


_**La pequeña aprendiz de bruja.**_

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, donde las estrellas brillaban con más furor que otras veces, donde la misma diana te llama a que extiendas la mano para tocarla porque va permitir que esta vez tus dedos la rocen, para que goces de su energía y su luz te envuelva completamente en un aro milagroso como nunca sentiste, una paz absoluta era su mensaje.

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, donde el cielo por más obscuro que debería ser, era bañada tenuemente por luz que el mismo astro irradiaba, dejando el manto de un hermoso azul, tan fuerte y simultáneamente tan claro como solo la Luna lo lograba.

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, una mirada contemplaba todo aquel espectáculo que brindaban los aerolitos nocturnos. Una mirada llena de curiosidad, de asombro, de nostalgia. Una mirada tan pura y tan brillante como el mismo astro, en busca de respuestas, de conversación, en busca de aventura y buenos deseos en su porvenir.

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, todo aquel majestuoso manto era observado con ilusión por un par de bellos ojos, tan bellos como era la misma luna, tan brillante como su resplandor propio, tan puro como su mismo color con una ligera diferencia de tono. Un hermoso color amatista.

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, una niña recargada en la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisita miraba aquella luna, en sus manitas descansaba su rostro y sus grandes ojos destilaban aquel brillo soñador.

La niña de cabello corto, tez clara, ojos perlados, pestañas largas y sonrisa preciosa, miraba la luna, ansiosa de que esta le diera sus buenos deseos para mañana, en que se decidiría su destino.

\- Falta tan poco… deséame suerte luna – Cerró sus ojitos para rezar por aquello, sus manos entrelazadas rosaban sus labios y largó un suspiro – Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Naruto-kun – Y sin más se recostó en su cama. Era una suerte que esta estuviera pegada a la ventana.

Se arropo con la sabana y con el brillo lunar entrando por su ventana, durmió tranquila con una sonrisa.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Ya era de día y nuestra pequeña niña se estaba estirando en su cama. Con una sonrisita cansada miro a la ventana, acababa de amanecer, se golpeo un poquito el rostro para levantarse de una vez y darse ánimos. Hoy era su día.

\- Hoy es el día. El día que en que veré si me logro convertirme o no en aprendiz de bruja – Dijo en una mezcla de emoción y nervios

Vamos a conocer un poco a nuestra futura brujita. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, de 7 añitos y hoy ella está muy emocionada ¿Quieren saber por qué? Exactamente, hoy es por fin la prueba de magia para empezar a ser aprendiz de bruja y nuestra niña está muy emocionada como nerviosa.

Hinata Hyuga es una niña muy dulce, tímida, lenta en el sentido despistado, sencilla y muy linda, aunque su timidez y torpeza la hacen rara a los ojos ajenos y se alejan. No solo eso, Hinata es una niña muy débil y pacífica, no le gustan los conflictos, es feliz si todo el mundo se lleva bien, por lo que su buen corazón, su falta de sentido del peligro o alerta y su oposición a la violencia les son muy molestos y problemáticos para muchos, así que nadie quería formar equipo con ella. Hinata la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola. Ya sea en casa, en la escuela o fuera de ella. Las veces que podía ser acompañada era cuando le permitían jugar con su hermanita bebé de 2 años, pero no muy seguido, ya que las criadas siempre se la llevaban rápido, no querían que se le pegara las malas mañas de la peliazul. Su madre, falleció a dar a luz a su hermanita, su padre, murió también salvando el reino del mar, su hogar, y entonces su tío las acogió en la nación del Agua. Tiene un primo con el cual no habla mucho, al parecer estaba molesto con ella, o eso pensaba la niña al ver siempre su ceño fruncido cuando la miraba. Así que siempre la dejaban sola.

Sabía mucho de su madre al convivir más con ella, pero al parecer su padre era otro cantar, recordaba que fue un poderoso y genial hechicero. Protegiendo al reino del mar y el océano con su magia descomunal, pero que en una terrible guerra tuvo que usar una técnica prohibida para lograr la paz en el mundo marino y darle fin a la guerra que tantas vidas se llevó. Hinata admiraba y quería mucho a su padre, pero no se relacionada nada con él, puesto que cuando él se dio cuenta que su hija era débil y rara la dejó de lado, aunque ella sentía que estaba olvidando algo, algo que pasó antes de que su padre se desvaneciera para siempre. Pero nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Dejando eso de lado que fue ya el pasado, concentrémonos en nuestra protagonista que ya se vistió. Su atuendo constaba en una falda larga hasta más de las rodillas, de color lila. Una remera de color turquesa, unas zapatillitas color blancas y una capa pequeña de color blanco que cubría todo su torso. Se cepillo el cabello y aprobando como se veía se fue a desayunar.

\- Buenos días – Llegó a la cocina donde estaba su tío y una criada tratando de dar de comer a Hanabi, su hermana bebé.

\- Buen día – Leyendo su periódico.

También estaba su primero quien la ignoró. Hina guardo para sí la tristeza y se sentó a desayunar.

\- Es cierto, hoy es la prueba de hechicería ¿No?

\- Ah ¡H-Hai! – Conteniendo mal la emoción de saber que su tío se estaba interesando.

\- Ya veo… - Miro a Hinata - ¿No crees que deberías intentar otra cosa? – Los ojos de Hina se estremecieron y no pudo responder, balbuceando cosas inentendibles decidió callarse. – Hmph – Restándole importancia ya que esa actitud le exasperaba. - ¿Y tu hijo? – Cambiando un poco el tono a su hijo, orgullo de su sangre.

\- Hoy también es la prueba para guerrero ninja. Pasaré sin problemas – Terminando de comer tranquilamente.

\- Excelente – Sonrió un poco.

Hina comiendo un poquito de arroz bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal. Notaba el desplante a saber que era una inútil, pero aun así seguiría con su meta de ser bruja. Como su padre, tal vez por eso su tío quería que desistiera, para no avergonzar el buen nombre de su hermano.

\- Me voy – Levantándose de la mesa.

\- Buena suerte hijo – Le deseó orgulloso. Neji era su nombre, y este antes de salir dirigió una mirada aguda a su prima, quien se estremeció y desvió la mirada. El castaño bufó y salió de ahí.

Hinata no sabía porque su primo le miraba de aquella aterradora forma, pero aun con ese miedo, no podía no sentir cariño por él, ya que era su primo, su familia ¿Seria masoquista? Terminó de comer y se levanto de mesa recogiendo sus utensilios, de inmediato una criada vino y se los quito de la mano.

\- Es mi trabajo señorita – Dijo en un tono serio, como un sutil regaño. Hina no comprendió pero aun así sintió la mala vibra.

\- Hinata no le quites el trabajo a las criadas – Regañó su tío sin apartar la vista del periódico, salvo para hacerle caricias a la bebé Hanabi.

\- Ah…H-Hai, perdón tío – Agachando la cabeza. La cocina quedo en un silencio insoportable para la pequeña, y aun así armándose de valor dijo – Y-Ya me voy a la prueba – Sintiendo que su corazón le atoraba la garganta.

\- Adiós – Soltó su tío sin más hiriendo mas los sentimientos de la nena. Ella solo suspiró y salió de la cocina.

Llegó a la entrada y tomo su mochilita y se coloco su gorrito, una boina color lila. Antes de salir se acercó a la mesada de entrada donde descansaba un portarretrato.

\- Deséenme buena suerte, mamá, papá – Sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo y salió cerrando la puerta.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

El gran Green Empire, la academia improductiva de magia, donde los niños empiezan las primeras artes del sortilegio, era el lugar de donde se reunirían para iniciar la prueba. Ahí varios niños o criaturas se presentaban a temprana edad para dar inicios a su pasión a la magia. Criaturas era animales humanoides que venían de diferentes sitios, muchos de ellos se convertían en seres con magia pero nunca a hechiceros o hadas pero estaban conformes. Había niños y niñas gatos, conejos, osos, perros, de toda clase hasta voladores y acuáticos. Muchos de estos seres al completar y con el paso de los años deciden si quieren ser seres mágicos individuales o formar grupo con algún verdadero hechicero, haciendo ese contrato se les llaman después "parientes" del nigromante a quien eligieron.

Los animales humanoides también pueden tener magia de manera hereditaria al igual que los humanos, entes que nacieron ya con un aura mágica, y sobre todo estaban los prodigiosos, los que poseían algo llamado kekkei genkai.

El kekkei genkai es un límite de línea sanguínea, aquellos que lo llevan nacen ya portando habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Los kekkei genkai y sus artes místicas no pueden ser copiadas o enseñadas.

Pero ya dejando eso de lado que a nadie le interesa (o ya lo sabe) sigamos.

Hinata veía a todos esos chicos y se sentía intimidada, muchos niños de su región y de otras estaban reunidos para presentar la prueba. Escondida tras un árbol miraba todo a la distancia, no hallaba las agallas para arrimarse a ellos y decir un mísero hola.

- _"Umm… ¿Sería raro si me acerco a saludar?... Pero no hemos hablado nunca en clases, además que siempre por mi culpa en el equipo que me ponían quedaba en último lugar… ¿Qué debería hacer?... Naruto-kun"_

Apretó un poco de topa en su pecho conteniendo la ansiedad que se le estaba formando. Tan concentrada en no hiperventilarse estaba que no noto cuando alguien se le acercó por la espalda.

\- ¡Ah, pero es Hinata-chan!

\- ¡Hieee! – Dura como piedra gritó de impresión llamando la atención de todos – Ah… ¿Quién…? – Consternada a punto de llorar dio la vuelta llevándose otra sorpresa, pero más grata.

\- ¡Yo Hinata-chan! Que gusto verte-ttebayo – Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- Na-Naruto-kun… - Le dificultad hablar por lo emocionada que estaba. Naruto era el único amigo que ella creía haber hecho, éste le regalaba aquella sonrisa bondadosa y la miraba con esos azules que tenia por ojos de una manera amigable, sin duda era un chico a su mirada muy llamativo, como una luz.

\- No has cambiado Hinata-chan – Sonrió un poco más haciéndosele hoyuelos en las mejillas. – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí escondida-ttebayo? – La curiosidad invadió su rostro.

\- Yo-o…ah, bueno… es que… no nada – Desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Heeee? – Achicando sus ojitos – Sigues siendo un bicho raro-ttebayo – Soltó franco, la cabeza de Hinata se dejó caer con pesadumbre. – No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar allá con los demás, vamos – Tomando su muñeca para conducirla.

\- ¿Eeeehhhhh? – No creyendo lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Hola a todos-ttebayo! – Sonrió zorrunamente cuando se acercó a un grupo de niños que lo miraban con reproche.

\- Naruto, se supone que debías estar aquí a las 8 ¿Cómo pasaste por la reja? – Cuestiono con una ceja levantada una niña de cabello corto de color rosado.

\- Jejeje – El rubio, Naruto, se rasco la nuca todo nervioso.

\- Ashk, mejor ni me molesto – Dijo despectiva.

\- Naruto ¿Por qué arrastras a esa niña? – Preguntó otra niña de cabello corto pero de color rubio más claro y opaco que el de Naruto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Porque estaba sola! – Dijo de lo más feliz.

\- Eso no es motivo suficiente – Regañó la chica.

\- Pero Sakura-chan, yo la conozco. He jugado y hablado con ella las pocas veces que vine a esta región-ttebayo – Soltando la muñeca de Hina y acercando a la otra niña.

\- ¿Has hecho una amiga en la región Lagos? La verdad no me sorprende que hagas amigos, lo que sí que sea de una niña – Mirando a la peliazul quien respingó y desvió la mirada.

\- Parece asustada – Dijo la otra niña.

\- Mmmm – Seria pero ensancho una sonrisa – Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, de la nación del Viento, más específicamente la región del Bonsái – Le sonrió amigable.

\- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, también de la región del Bonsái, holis – Sonrió más grande.

\- Ah… - Los ojos de la Hyuga brillaron emocionados ¡Estaba interactuando! No podía arruinarlo y menos avergonzar a Naruto quien le hizo semejante favor – Mi-i nombre es Hinata…a… vi-vivo en esta región y… - Se estaba trabando _"¡No! Qué vergüenza ¿Qué hago?"_

\- Tranquila, no te vamos a comer – Se rio Ino. Hinata sintió deseos de llorar cascadas. – Pff, eres muy divertida – Dijo carcajeándose gentilmente.

\- Hina-chan es un bicho raro Ino-chan, pero me agrada, es buena gente – Sonrió Naruto. La ojiperla sonrió muy conmovida.

\- Naruto, no puedes decirle eso a una mujer, idiota – Dándole un coscorrón.

\- ¡Duele, Sakura-chan!

\- Ah, ya decía yo que conocía ese lamento – Se acercaron dos chicos.

\- ¡Ah, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba! Qué bueno es verlos aquí-ttebayo – Se reunió con ellos.

\- A mi me sorprende verte aquí, creí que irías a las pruebas de guerrero ninja – Arqueo una ceja el niño de coleta.

\- Je, bueno eso es para el siguiente año, decidí primero empezar a demostrar que tan bueno soy en la magia-ttebayo – Alzando el puño.

\- ¿No querrás decir que mejor empezarás en lo que más bruto eres? – Se rió el chico Kiba.

\- ¡Cállate perro! – Le siseó.

\- ¡No soy un perro! ¡Soy un humano!

\- Con genes de bestias – Se burlo Ino.

\- ¡Te callas niña!

\- ¡Oblígame!

\- Que dolor de cabeza – Se lamento Chouji.

\- Que fastidio – Soltó Shikamaru.

Hinata miraba todo eso y largo una suave risa llamando la atención de los otros niños.

\- Oh ¿Quién es esta niña? – Se acerco Kiba a olfatearla.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Impresionándose por tal acto.

\- ¡Tarado la asustas! – Le pegó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Shikamaru! – Reclamándole con dolor.

\- Ah… haaa… ¡Ah! Soy Hinata ¡Un gusto! – Inclinándose exageradamente. Los chicos la miraron y los tres se rieron.

\- Que niña más graciosa. Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka – Con la mano en la cadera y la otra señalándose.

\- Yo soy Chouji Akimichi – Se presentó el gordito – ¿Quieres? – Ofreciéndole algunas papitas a la linda niña.

\- Ah, no gracias – Dijo cortes y nerviosa.

\- Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, los tres somos de la nación del viento, más concretos la región de la Hoja.

\- Son mis mejores amigos Hina-chan – Abrazando por el cuello de un lado a Shika y del otro a Chouji y Kiba quedó en medio por lo que paso su cabeza por en medio de sus amigos.

\- ¡Quítate! – Kiba le dio un codazo.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Voy a morderte-ttebayo! – Enojado le gruño.

\- ¡Ja! Inténtalo – Le retó.

\- Ya paren, que el director Hiruzen se acerca – Todos se callaron y prestaron atención al anciano que subía al escenario.

El señor se posicionó en medio y muy adelante para que los niños les escucharan. Los maestros y guías empezaron a llamar a los niños para que formaran frente al escenario en orden. Hina con pesar tuvo que despedirse de los amigos de Naru para ir a su área. Ahí los niños ni hablaban con ella y la miraron con los ceños fruncidos, la ojiperla solo se concentro en sus manos nerviosas para no mirar a los demás. El carraspeo del director hizo que todos silenciaran para oír.

\- Atención, niños y niñas de la nación del Agua y los que han venidos de diferentes y maravillosos lados. Como sabrán, hoy es su día. Por fin después de tantos meses para completar el año de introducción, llegó el momento para enterarse si han rendido sus frutos porque hoy, deben pasar una prueba. Hoy lograrán saber si todo ese tiempo valió la pena o si necesitaran más práctica. Porque la prueba para pasar a ser aprendices de la magia ¡Dará comienzo! – Todos los niños se emocionaron lanzando gritos eufóricos. – La prueba como ya sabrán, consiste en pasar tres días, los cueles pueden hacer solos y formar grupo, en la isla Selvática. Lugar donde no solo encontraran un basto follaje, aguas cristalinas o extensa tierra rica en frutos, sino también varios obstáculos que pondrán a prueba su supervivencia. La isla es habitada desde inofensivos insectos, hasta mortales especies donde su veneno te mata en cuestión de horas, también animales de diferentes tipos, pero estén alerta a cualquier depredador que estará acechándolos. Esa isla está hecha como un paraíso tropical y una trampa mortal a los que se adentran en ella.

Una mujer de aspecto maduro pero bello pasó en frente, aquella mujer era conocida como la Bruja suprema.

\- En este momento, los supervisores les entregaran a cada uno una talega con los instrumentos necesarios para pasar este examen. – Tal como es dicho varios coordinadores pasaban uno por uno de fila en fila para entregarles a todos dicha bolsa. – En ella encontraran un mapa, 3 frasquitos de distintos tipos vacios, una posición, una brújula, un pergamino y una véngala. – La voz de la mujer era gélida y firme. Su nombre Kurenai Yuhi. Un hombre de barba se acercó.

\- Cada objeto tiene su función. El mapa y la brújula los guiaran desde que entren a ese lugar, hasta que llegue al punto de encuentro en el corazón de la jungla, pero deben tener cuidado, hay zonas electromagnéticas que afectaran a su brújula, si saben como percatarse de aquello no tiene por qué preocuparse, cabe decir que el sentido de la orientación es su mejor seguro, cuidado con perderse.

\- Ya que pueden que no vuelvan jamás – Se acerco la última mujer de aspecto desaliñado y rudo. Su nombre Anko Mitarashi quien era la encargada de este examen, el otro profesor era Asuma Sarutobi, y el domina las artes místicas en armas – No tiemblen cobardes – Chasqueó la lengua. Anko era conocida por su carácter franco e hiperactivo. – ¡Como sea! – Los otros adultos solo suspiraron con una gota en la cabeza - ¡Muy bien mocosos llorones! – Con las manos en jarra en la cadera – Como dijo el barbón – Señalándolo – Esas cosas los ayudaran a guiarse, shee. Pero no crean que todo será así de simple. La selva no se los pondrá fácil, ya que no solo hay peligros de animales y bichitos, también de frutos, cuidadito con lo que llevan a la boca, porque podría ser la última – Sonrió malignamente, muchos se estremecieron, incluso Hinata estaba empezando a temblar. Quería calmarse, fue cuando miró a Naruto, quien estaba tranquilo rascándose la nariz, sonrió, calmó su respiración y siguió escuchando – Pero para los bebitos que no aguanten para salir corriendo a sus casas y esconderse bajo la cama, para eso tienen las véngalas. Disparen al cielo y un coordinador aparecerá para llevarlos de la mano a su casa. – Mofándose hiriendo los sentimientos de varios.

\- Bueno, bueno ¡Mi turno! – Llegó el otro maestro. Entrenador del cuerpo físico y combate mano a mano cuando la magia no surta efecto o lo agotaste el sistema. – Verán que también en sus bolsitos hay un pergamino, en él se halla un sello de invocación, el cual abrirán una vez hayan llegado al punto de reunión, serán juzgados para saber si lograron cumplir con las expectativas. – Hablaba mientras hacía poses raras – Pero no se preocupen, si ponen todo su corazón estoy seguro que el fuego que hay en sus jóvenes cuerpos ardera más que cualquier puesta de sol. - Más poses raras y alzó el pulgar dejando a relucir su brillante dentadura – Así que ¿Qué les parece unas cien vueltas para calentar? - Por ahí se escuchó un grillo – No sean tímidos – Aun energético.

\- Mu-Muy bien. Ejem – Aclarándose la garganta Kurenai prosiguió - Pueden ver también que hay cuatro frascos, tres de tamaño mediano vacios en forma de diamante, gota de agua y reloj de arena. En ellos deberán introducir un líquido correspondiente. En su bolso esta la lista, hay variaciones, pero procuren traer el correcto, porque todos tienen sus diferencias y si estudiaron bien, no se les hará un problema, es uno de los tres objetivos que tienen – Mostrando los frasquitos en su mano para luego dejarlos en una bandeja que un instructor se acercó y se llevó – Por ultimo. El cuarto frasco, el más pequeño de todos de brebaje color violáceo, es una poción muy fuerte de curación. Los curara de todo mal, ya sea por un veneno de animal o planta, hasta de una muerte inminente. Pero cuidado, úsenlo con sabiduría porque solo contiene para un uso. – Su mirada se ensombreció – Úsenlo para una simple urticaria… y dense por muertos – A todos les recorrió un escalofrío en la columna.

\- No creo que deban preocuparse tanto, habrá vigilantes observando los alrededores para que aquellos que ya la situación esté fuera de sus manos. – Muchos suspiraron aliviados – Pero en el momento en que ellos intervienen, se les suspenderá del examen y reprobaran, por lo cual serán enviados directo a casa. – Ahora un nuevo temor invadió a los niños, de saberse que posiblemente podrían ser incompetentes y suspendieran por ser ayudado, era patético – Fuera de eso no deben preocuparse, no permitiremos que mueran y ustedes tampoco deben permitirlo por su bien y sus compañeros – Sonrió el director. A muchos no les alegro aquello, pero les trajo cierta tranquilidad.

\- ¡Ya fue mucho bla bla bla! ¡Muy bien mocosos llorones, diríjanse permaneciendo en su fila a los puertos de salida, los coordinadores los guiaran! – Dando un salto de la tarima y antes de tocar el suelo levito un poco, permitiéndose caer con suavidad hasta el suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos - ¡Una vez ahí habrá un conjuro que los teletransportará directamente en la isla! La ubicación será para cada estudiante diferente, pero todos estarán lejos del centro. Así que una vez que sus mentes minúsculas procesen que están en esa isla, habrá empezado el examen ¡En marcha! – Y aplaudió generando una corriente de aire para motivar a los niños.

\- ¡Hai, Anko-sensei! – Exclamaron todos.

\- Buena suerte – Dijo el director con una sonrisa calmada. Y toda las filas se dividieron.

Hinata, caminando al final de la fila de su clase, miró a varias partes buscando a su amigo de marquitas y lo hallo. Estaba riendo muy emocionado zarandeando al chico de coleta de nombre Shikamaru, todos en ese grupo reían emocionados. Suspiró con pesar, le habría encantado estar en ese grupo. Sin darse cuenta se quedo con la mirada clavada en el rubio, quien al sentir su presencia giró a mirarla, la Hyuga respingo viéndose descubierta. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de ensanchar una sonrisa y con sus labios dar un mensaje mudo a la niña. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron a más no poder y sonrió feliz.

" _Lo lograremos. Buena suerte, Hina-chan."_ Ese fue el mensaje.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

La pequeña Hinata se removía muy nerviosa en su lugar, al ser la última de la fila le era tranquilizante de cierta forma, pero también se reprendía, debía empezar a ser más fuerte, seguro que Naruto estaba peleándose con todos para entrar primero ¡Ella también debía tener determinación! Esto era algo que quería con todo su corazón.

Mientras la pequeña ojiperla se debatía internamente con sus emociones, el coordinador fue llamado y se retiró un minuto dejando como advertencia a los niños de no ingresar, porque sin la intervención de un experto el portal podría dejarlos en lugares peligrosos de la isla. Una vez los niños solos estos expresaron sus temores.

\- Tengo mucho miedo – Gimoteo una niña de cabello violeta.

\- Yo no quiero que me coman – Dijo otra de cabello muy cortito de color verde.

\- Cállate tonta. Nada va a comernos – Le exclamo un niño que le falta un diente.

\- ¿Pero qué hacemos? Va a volver el coordinador y va a meternos en ese agujero – Dijo una niña de trenzas.

\- Si pero… el señor dijo que no sería peligroso si él nos metía – Dijo un niño de gorra como de duende.

\- Eso es verdad – Dijo el desdentado.

\- Que bueno – Suspiro aliviada a pelivioleta.

\- Entonces si entramos ahora ¿Nos mandaran a donde estén los monstruos? – Ladeo la cabeza con duda la de trenzas.

\- Eso parece – Siguió el niño gorra.

\- Seria muy malo si alguien entrara ahí ahora, seguro estaría cara a cara con un monstruo – También pensó la rubia de pelo muy corto.

Todos los niños se quedaron ensimismados en ese pensamiento y fue así como una malévola idea se les cruzo a todos como un tren. Una sensación cosquillosa les recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y apodarse de todos sus sentidos, como si nada más importara que satisfacer aquella curiosidad. Con lentitud como queriendo no ser descubiertos, giraron la cabeza hacia atrás, se encontraron con la pequeña y distraída figura de la chica rara murmurando para ella misma, una descarga de adrenalina se les subió y voltearon completamente. Cada niño sintió una presión, una turbia sacudida que les gritaba que aquello que iban a hacer estaba mal que pero debía ser obedecida. Se mandaron miradas cómplices y se fueron acercando a la desprotegida niña.

Hinata muy concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no sintió el peligro que se le acercaba. Cuando por fin dio resolución a que se impondría y pasaría al frente aunque tuviera que colarse para demostrar que ella también podía ser valiente fue que salió de su mente, pero en ese preciso momento que reaccionó fue que le invadió una impresión de amenaza. Cuando se dio cuenta… ya estaba siendo rodeada.

\- ¡NO! ¡¿Qué hacen?! – Los niños y las niñas la sostuvieron y alzaron de piernas y brazos. Hinata pataleaba y rogaba pero era como que los niños estaban invadidos de la maldad del momento, si pensaban que debían parar no era accionada por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo la niña de cabello cortito algo insegura por lo que hacían.

\- Bueno, digamos que le hacemos un favor – Dijo el chico de gorro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta-a! – La pobre Hinata estaba tan trastornada.

\- ¡Cierto! Esta llorona debe saber a lo que se enfrenta – Dijo el otro niño del diente faltante.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! – Iba a llorar, estaba por llorar.

\- Pero si se daña – La chica de pelo violeta aun no estaba convencida al ver el rostro de la chica.

\- Ya oyeron a los profesores, no van a dejar que muera, pero no le evitaran el susto – Dijo malvada la chica de trenzas y es que tenia cierto rencor a la niña Hyuga.

\- ¡Verdad! – Dijeron todos mas aliviados.

\- Bueno Hinata Dame (inútil) – Sonrió la chica de pelo cortito verde – Es hora de tu viaje. – Mofándose ahora de esa carita llorona que tanto la enfadaba.

\- Esto es por todas las veces que nos estropeaste las misiones – Dijo el desdentado reprochoso.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero, suéltenme! ¡Por favor! – Se zarandeaba para librarse sin éxito.

\- ¿Sabes Hinata? ¡Esa actitud tuya siempre me enoja tanto! – Exclamó la pelivioleta.

\- No-o… no lo hagan… por… por favor… ¡Por favor no lo hagan! – Notando como ya estaban frente al portal. Los cabellos de todos ondeaban a su interior, incluso ella sentía como su cabello se movía hacia el agujero.

\- Hinata – La ojiluna miró espantada a la niña de trenzas con sus ojos en lágrimas que eran llevadas por portal – Esto… - Su sonrisa se torció – No es nada personal – Terminó de decir y como ella no sostenía a Hina, se precipitó hacia ella y la empujó con fuerza por el sello.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – Se oyó su grito cada vez más lejano hasta desaparecer.

Los niños reían pero aun tenían ese pequeño remordimiento, pero al ser solo niños lo ignoraban. En eso llegó el sensei.

\- Niños aléjense del portal… ¿Iban a entrar? – Severo.

\- Noooo – Respondieron de manera tendida fingiendo demencia.

-… Bueno, continuemos. El que sigue…

El coordinador retomó su tarea sin notar la ausencia de una de las estudiantes, como tampoco la actitud de los niños, el campo inestable en el que se encontraba el agujero antes de estabilizarlo, pero lo peor, era la sonrisa pérfidamente y orgullosa de la niña de cabellos castaño y trenzas.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

\- ¿Eh? – Girando hacia atrás.

\- ¿Pasa algo Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura al ver la repentina acción de su amigo rubio.

\- Oh, nada… es que sentí algo raro-ttebayo – Mirando hacia un punto en el paisaje y luego al cielo.

\- ¿Mmm? Seguro no es nada, siempre eres paranoico – Le respondió restándole importancia. Aun así se llevo sus manos atrás de la espalda y las entrelazó – Ne, Naruto – Inclinándose un poco hacia él, quien se sonrojó un poco.

\- Di-Dime Sakura-chan – Nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes algo de…? – No termino de hablar y ya Naruto sabia a quien se refería, así que se enojó.

\- ¡Hmph! – Cruzando se brazos se giró.

\- ¡Oye no me ignores! – Muy ofendida - ¿Sabes algo o no?

\- ¡Daaah! No te diré – Sacando la lengua y ignorándola de nuevo.

\- Na-ru-to – Enojándose.

\- ¡No diré nada!

\- ¡¿De qué hablan?! – Vino Ino y se arrimo sobre el hombro del rubio.

\- Tks, no te metas Ino – Resopló.

\- Me meto si quiero.

\- Que fastidio, no pueden parar aunque estén en la fila para un examen de vida o muerte - Reclamó Shikamaru.

\- Sakura me interroga acerca de él – Dijo enfurruñado.

\- ¡Kya! Cierto ¿Dónde está? – Abrazando a Naruto.

\- Tampoco te diré-ttebayo – Con cara amargada.

\- Moo, que malo – Haciendo morros.

\- Yo no quiero saber tampoco nada… pero me da curiosidad al no verlo aquí – Mencionó Kiba.

\- Amigo solo ya dilo – Le animó Chouji.

\- Naruto – Presionó Sakura con su voz.

\- ¡Ashk! ¡Bien! – Apartando a Ino – Ustedes ya saben que él no quería venir, no lo necesita-ttebayo – Haciendo puchero.

\- ¿Entonces no vino? – Se entristeció Sakura.

\- … - A Naruto no le gustaba ver la carita triste de la pelirosa, así que resignado respondió – Él dijo que llegaría por sus medios. Saben lo presumido que es, quiere ser mejor que nadie y por eso quiere llegar con sus "dotes" – Malhumorado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces vamos a verlo! – La ojijade se emocionó.

\- Probablemente, la isla es grande y encontrarlo es imposible, hasta a nosotros nos costará encontrarnos – Shikamaru tiraba el balde.

\- Es verdad, cada uno irá a un diferente lugar, seguro que alguno o todos no lograremos vernos al final – Pensó Kiba.

\- Bueno, bueno, no nos desanimemos con esto, demos lo mejor y pasemos el examen – Animó Ino feliz y emocionada de saber que él vendría.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Pasaremos-ttebayo! – A Naruto se le subió la emoción.

\- ¡Sí! – Secundaron todos.

Aun así… antes de que todos entrasen al portal, Naruto volvió a mirar a un punto en la nada. Sintiendo algo raro ¿Preocupación? ¿De qué? ¿Sería por él? Ni ahí ¿Entonces? Decidió no darle más importancia y comenzar su aventura.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

El examen comenzó y a muchos niños se les complicó ubicarse, unos ya se encontraron con bichos de los cuales escaparon, mas por paranoia que por un verdadero riesgo, así que un simple gusanito era una anaconda para ellos.

Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, en un halo de césped despejado en medio de tanta frondosidad. Dormida, o mejor dicho, inconsciente boca bajo en ese círculo donde justo la luz la alumbraba se le acercaba un pajarito y se posó en uno de sus bracitos. Sus patitas causaron cosquillitas a la niña quien comenzaba a despertar.

Sus ojitos se abrieron tratando de enfocar bien en donde se encontraba, en cuanto vio el pajarito sonrió un poco, este se rasco su alita y salió volando. Unos segundos pasaron en los que ella meditaba en ¿Dónde estaba? Fue cuando todo le volvió a su cabeza y se sentó para apreciar encrespada la selva.

\- ¿Do…Dónde…? O mejor ¿Qué hora es? – Al pensar que no importaba tanto donde se encontraba, sino por cuanto estuvo ahí desmayada. - … Esos niños fueron malos – Aguándosele los ojos. Gimoteo dos veces y sorbió su nariz para aguantar un poco las ganas de llorar. – No, no, no, no… me dije que sería más fuerte – Quitándose sus lagrimillas. – No gano nada con llorar… - Mirando a su alrededor, todo lleno de plantas, arboles enormes, ese olor húmedo y exótico de la selva. Por ahora todo era muy bonito. Había lianas colgadas y flores por varios rincones. – No debo confiarme… - Miró al cielo. Ramas y hojas cubrían casi todo, pero se apreciaba un par de pájaros volando y el sol casi en medio, se pasaba un poco – Mmm…Siguiendo el arco imaginario… - Sacando la brújula – Allá el Norte – Volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo – Es pasado el medio día – La brújula era también una pulsera, por lo que se la colocó en la muñeca – Deben ser como la una y media – Suspiró al saber la hora – Se supone que la prueba empezó hace horas.

Su expresión era taciturna, recordar cómo es que llegó ahí le resultaba traumático, pero si rememoraba lo dicho por esos niños, al parecer tenían asuntos con ella.

\- ¿Fue mi culpa?... después de todo, por mi debilidad siempre le causaba problemas a los demás – Apretó su falda sintiendo una recaída. Pensó seriamente el por qué estaba ahí, y varias razones se le aparecieron en la mente – No, no. No puedo recaerme, necesito concentrarme – Tomó aire muchas veces para lograr calmarse - ¡Vamos, Hinata! Puedes hacerlo. Veamos esto… - Revisando su talega y sacando de ella la lista de objetivos – Veamos. Son solo cinco cosas.

 _ **Objetivos:**_

 _ **Llenar el frasco con forma de rombo con savia del árbol Ermitaño.**_

 _ **Llenar el frasco con forma de gota con agua del manantial Violetcrigtelmo.**_

 _ **Llenar el frasco con forma de reloj de arena con polvo de Crisálwith.**_

 _ **Traer tallos de mandrágora alucinógena (colocarla en una bolsita)**_

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero había algo raro en la cinco. Primero que decía "opcional", y es que la ultima se especificaba que no era necesario, siempre y cuando cumplieras las demás misiones, de no ser así debías realizarla para pasar. La cinco consistía en realizar un contrato con algún hibrido (antropozoomorfismo).

\- Mmm… no lo veo necesario – Sin siquiera pensarlo, ya desechó aquella opción. Cumpliría las demás y pasaría, llegaría al punto y aprobaría el examen. - ¡Bien! Será mejor que ponga manos a la obra, seguro ya muchos deben estar adelantados – Levantándose algo avergonzada por permitirse dormir en un momento así. – No debo desaprovechar los días – Se reprendió. - ¡Andando! – Dándose tímidamente ánimos.

Y acomodándose mejor su ropa emprendió camino.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Su respiración era agitada pero se encontraba a salvo. Pensó que moriría o peor aún, un supervisor intervendría y la suspendería del examen. No podía dejar sorprenderse.

\- Bueno, al menos tengo los tallos de mandrágora alucinógena – Mirando su bolsita de plástico sellada – Solo tres más – Pero era difícil. Ya que ella terminó casi cerca del campo desértico y la jungla, estaba en una línea intermedia y tuvo suerte de hallar tal plata, aunque para lograrlo tuvo que atontar y escapar de un oso león. Se jactaba de ser tan inteligente, la mejor.

Miró de nuevo ¿Cómo le estarían yendo a los demás? Y más importante ¿Él había lograrlo llegar?

-… por favor que así sea – Rogó Sakura juntando sus mano. Esperaría unos minutos más y luego seguiría su búsqueda, tendría que buscar refugio, comida, algunas ayudas de plantas medicinales, pero sobretodo un lugar seguro para eso. – Debo cambiar de lugar cada noche, espero completar a tiempo. Aunque tengo suerte, jeje – Algo presumida - ¡El poder del amor me traerá la victoria! – Pensando tonterías de niña enamorada - ¡Concentración Sakura! Sigamos – Y gateo para salir fuera de ese hueco de árbol.

En otro lugar. Naruto no parecía tener muchos problemas con las criaturas que se le acercaban, la cosa era…

\- ¿Qué rayos es una mandrágora? – Viendo la lista confundido y no solo por los nombres - Veamos… estoy aquí – Señalando a saber donde en el mapa – O ¿Estoy aquí? Vemos, estoy rodeado de muchas rocas ¿Será aquí? "Valle rocoso"… Mmm, muy obvio, pero… ¡Ah! También una colina de roca… ¡Ashk! No entiendo nada-ttebayo – Rascándose la nuca. – Oh bueno, solo seguiré a mi instinto – Mirando varios caminos – Esto… Creo que primero iré a buscar la maldita agua de ese manantial… Violet… Ahs, bueno iré por ella. – Viendo el mapa – Según esto hay una fuente cerca de la zona que estoy… al menos que ente en esta otra… o en esta… Bueno como sea, buscare en cada maldita roca, incluso romperlas si es necesario-ttebayo – Alzando el puño – Sigamos.

Comenzó a escalar la gran pared para llegar a la saliente y caminar por la cornisa. Una vez ahí solo se pegó a la muro y se deslizaba cuidadosamente por él. En vez de ir tranquilamente por la parte baja o siguiera saber cómo identificar una zona de agua, decidió subirse a la peligrosa saliente y ralentizar su paso. Si, era un perfecto plan.

\- Solo espero que Sakura-chan y los otros estén bien-ttebayo – Mirando algo agitado hacia arriba. – Sigamos – Y retomó su búsqueda.

Para los otros les era igual de difícil pero había excepciones, como Kiba que saltaba de roca en roca en un arroyo buscando el almuerzo. Ino quien agitada por caminar tanto en el desierto por fin encontró un oasis y no estaba alucinando, se refresco mientras aplicaba protector solar a su piel. Decidió descansar y abastecerse antes de aventurarse al desierto para llegar a la selva. Chouji buscaba en su brújula y mapa la ubicación de uno de los puntos de los objetivos, debía también buscar comida antes de que callera la tarde. Y Shikamaru… estaba ahora de lo más tranquilo durmiendo en un árbol.

Todos se esforzaban a su manera, pero este era solo apenas el primer día.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Ya había pasado un día y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde del segundo día, muy pronto comenzarían los colores rojizos y su aviso de que pronto avecinaba la noche. Recorrió muchos metros, buscó por todas partes pero no completó ni una tarea, se sentía torpe. Además de eso, no había hallado ninguna criatura, por lo cual pensó que o tenia suerte o en verdad estaba tan lejos de todo.

Pero había bastante vegetación como frutos, no podía estar tan lejos ¿Verdad? Sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando el fresco le llegó en la cara y ese olor salado invadió su nariz, no podía creerlo. Corrió saliendo del espacio verde y se vio frente a la costa. La cara de Hinata era todo un poema que sonreía de ironía.

\- Solo me aleje aun más – Sopesó en el piso con desolación.

El viento movía sus cabellos. Y no es como si ya fuera de noche, no, aun había luz de día, pero el tiempo se le acababa. Largó un exhalo de aire mientras se sentaba unos minutos, necesitaba descansar después de tanto recorrido.

-… Creo que debí haber girado al otro lado – Meditaba sus pasos – Pero estoy segura de que no me equivoque –Volviendo a mirar en el mapa. – Mmm… Ah, ya veo. Debí ir desde la cascada para la otra dirección – Aunque saber eso no la animó para nada. – Al parecer debo volver – Murmuró suavemente decaída.

Sorpresivamente de sus manos salió volando el mapa por una fuerte brisa. Aterrada de verse en más dificultades al perder su única guía, corrió desesperada para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vuelve aquí! – Daba saltitos para alcanzar el papel pero este se movía a todos lados, si ella subía, este bajaba, si ella bajaba, se iba más adelante y subía y así en un metraje sin fin. Si seguía así el mapa se iba a ir.

No fue hasta que decidió esperar para evaluar el movimiento del viento y la reacción del mapa que coordinó y logró capturar el mapa.

\- ¡Sí! Lo tengo – Feliz. Aunque su felicidad se vio dejada de lado al oír voces - ¿Eh? Acaso son… ¡¿Niños?! – Ilusionada se dirigió hasta el sonido de gente hablando.

Ahí encontró dos niñas y un niño dándole la espalda al parecer rodeando algo. El niño a distancia le picaba con un palito no queriendo acercarse más y las niñas le reprochaban para que se detuviera o esa cosa iba a despertar.

Hinata invadida por la curiosidad se fue acercando.

\- Esto… disculpen – Los niños respingaron y giraron a verla - ¿Qu…? ¿Qué están haciendo? – Los niños fruncieron un poco el ceño.

\- Bueno, estábamos caminando cuando… - Empezó el niño.

\- Oímos a niñas gritando. – Dijo una de las niñas de mirada triste.

\- ¡Hai! Cuando llegamos esas niñas corrían diciendo "monstruo feo, monstruo horrible" – Exclamó la otra niña de apariencia rebelde.

\- Nosotras no quisimos acercarnos, otro grupo pasó pero salían corriendo. Teníamos miedo – Rozó sus labios con sus nudillos.

\- Fue cuando llegué yo y decidimos acercarnos los tres, pero solo es un montón de algas en el suelo – Pico la cosa verde musgo con la ramita – No es nada terrorífico – Gruñó el niño – Y yo que deseaba pelear con una criatura y hacerla mi pariente – Fingiendo despreocupación para alardear.

\- Wow ¿Ibas a enfrentarte a un monstruo? – Maravilladas.

\- Por supuesto, soy fuerte – Hina veía como el niño presumía de nada y las niñas estaban más que encantadas.

\- Pero…. A-Aunque-e sean algas, ti-tienen una forma extraña – Tímida por naturaleza, pero expresó su curiosidad.

\- Es lo que el mar crea – Dijo el niño de piel morena.

\- Si, que tontas, nos asustamos por nada – Sonrió la niña rebelde a la otra quien le correspondió.

Hinata seguía cuestionándose cuando notó como aquella masa verde se movía y estirando una de sus raíces tomo el tobillo del niño. Los cuatro quedaron petrificados.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAA! – Gritaron los tres y salieron corriendo empujando a Hinata quien se enredo con las lianas de las algas unos de sus pies. Los otros solo huyeron sin mirar atrás.

Hinata asustada miró para la enredadera de algas, estaba quieta. Trató de calmar su respiración al pensar que fue una alucinación, pero que equivocada estaba. La cosa volvió a moverse hacia ella. De manera muy lenta, temblorosa y amenazante. La peliazul estaba temblando no reaccionando. Fue cuando escucho un sonido que se reanimó, con desesperación quiso quitarse la enredadera pero no lo conseguía. Aquella malformación seguía acercándose y ella tomo el bolso dispuesta a darle con él, aunque si lo pensaba mejor los frascos podían romperse.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor no te acerques! – No queriendo usar la violencia.

-… - La criatura pareció decir algo. Hinata le miro llorando un poco - …a – Ahora si se confundió ¿Eso quería hablarle? – Justo pudo desprenderse de las algas y se levantó, aun así no se movió, y la criatura pareció notarlo - …da…

\- ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Qué co-osa? – Asustada.

-… yuda… - Ahora la ojiluna se calmó un poco. Pareció una pedida de auxilio. La criatura dejó de hablar y moverse.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Es-Espera ¿Qué pasó? – Acercándose a la creación de algas y arrodillándose junto a ella - ¿Ayuda? ¿Pides ayuda? – Ya no importaba su tartamudeo, alguien le pedía ayuda y ella no podía ser indiferente.

La cosa ya no dijo nada, por lo que ya calmada empezó a razonar, eso no podía ser alguna criatura o al menos no del todo, su forma era más humana ¿Seria un hibrido? Sea lo que sea, ella dedujo que se estaba asfixiando. Se quitó la mochila y busco en ella algunas herramientas de pelea. Un kunai, con el comenzó a cuidadosamente a cortar tallo por tallo cada una para no lastimarlo, aun así lo hacía con rapidez para que la cosa no identificada no saliera lastimada.

Una vez retirada varias de ella dio con ropa ¡Una persona! ¡Si era una persona! Debía apresurarse. Por fin terminó… un chico. Era un chico tendido boca abajo. Le dió la vuelta para ver sus signos vitales. Despejó su cabello, no reparó en su apariencia, le preocupaba su bien estar. Aun respiraba, pero muy débil y errática, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba, su cara roja y tenía fiebre.

\- Oye, ¿Me escuchas? – Le tomó el rostro – Por favor, resiste. Debes resistir. – El niño sufría, su expresión lo decía. – Vamos – Haciendo como pudo lo llevaba para ir a la parte selvática, necesitaban refugio en un lugar seguro, ya tarde ya había caído entre tanta impresión.

Ya de noche Hinata prendía la fogata en una cueva pequeña. Agregó mas ramas para avivas la flama y por fortuna había logrado pescar un pez, el cual ahumeaba cerca del fuego. Miró el cielo, tan obscuro, pero lograba divisar algunas estrellas. Dejando la bella naturaleza de lado, volteo para ver recostado en una improvisada cama al niño. Seguía mal, pero logro establecer su temperatura. Se acercó y le sacó el paño, lo remojo en la cazuela pequeña que lleno de agua y lo pasó por varios sectores de la cara del niño. Pese a que la fiebre bajo, no mejoraba mucho y empezaba a temer lo peor.

Hinata era muy tímida y jamás chequearía a alguien sin su permiso, su pudor no la dejaría. Para saber más debía quitarle prendas o algo así y definitivamente no haría eso. Miró el fuego, aun no se apagaría.

\- ¿Eh? – Oyó al niño toser – ¿Cómo te sientes? Resiste – Volviendo a remojar el paño y pasándoselo. El chico abrió la boca y la ojiperla no necesito saber más. Tomó su botella de agua y de a poco le daba de beber. – Aquí, agua – Le murmuró dulcemente y con sincera preocupación. El niño no oía bien, solo seguía por instinto. Bebió como pudo aquel fresco líquido aliviando de a poco el ardor en su reseca garganta.

Al beber agua se sentía más lucida. Abrió un poco los ojos queriendo saber que pasaba a su alrededor, y aun así no entendía nada. sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro muy lentamente y aunque quería moverse, todo le pesaba y dolía.

\- No te fuerces, debes descansar – Le acaricio un lado de la costilla para que desistiera de cualquier acción.

\- Mo…

\- No hables…

\- Mor… - Al parecer sus ganas de hablar iban a superar cualquier chiteo.

\- Dime – Comprensivamente. Los ojos del niño lentamente se posaron en su rostro, su cara era tan seria pero sus ojos le decía, le rogaban que lo comprendiera – Toma tu tiempo, dime… - Y ella no iba a negarse al ruego de ser escuchado.

\- Mor…Mor….Mo-o… - Tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- Toma – Dándole un poco más de agua. El niño recupero habla.

\- Mor…Mordi…da… - Hina parpadeo – Mor…di…da… - Controlando su desespero. Hina lo miraba fija – Mor…

\- Shh – Lo calmó. El niño se espantó – Ya entendí… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está la mordida? – Algo mas aliviado quiso levanta su pierna izquierda pero no lo consiguió, aunque la Hyuga noto el movimiento. - ¿Aquí? – Destapando la pierna izquierda y sonrosándose – Co-on… Con permiso – Levantando su pantalón. Contuvo un grito.

Aquella mordida, no solo era eso, era una terrible marca de dientes, hinchadísima, roja y violeta, parecía que iba sangrar si la rosabas. De esa hinchazón se extendía las venas azules y rojas con intensidad, palpitaban y la herida peor. Consternada era poco decir para Hinata, estaba prácticamente en shock. Con miedo quitó la sabana del todo y le quitó de sopetón la camiseta al niño, lleno de venas, todas marcadas dolorosamente, llegando casi a la clavícula.

Los ojos de la ojiperla lloraron. Debía dolerle demasiado, tanto que si apenas podía hablar. Y ella estúpida no quería revisarlo… ¡Se estaba muriendo!

\- Veneno… es un veneno fuerte y en última etapa – Conteniendo el llanto. El niño, temblando, la miro y en aquellos ojos se vio algo que Hina conocía… miedo. El niño tenía miedo, miedo al saber que iba a morir, y aun así parecía resignado porque cerró los ojos.

\- ¡NO! – Hinata no lo iba a permitir. Ella podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás abandonaría a una persona. - ¡No vas a morir! – Le tomó el rostro y le miró desafiante – Definitivamente… - Frunciendo el ceño determinada – ¡Vivirás! – Lo enfrentó haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos enormemente.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo Hinata fue a buscar su bolso, pero que sorpresa era ver como la tenía un castor.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué haces? No toques eso – Con cuidado se acercó para no espantarlo, pero no sirvió el animal se fue. - ¡No! – Volvió con el chico – No temas, volveré. Mastica esto – Dándole una bolita blanca – Mastícala, eso te mantendrá con energía y retendrá un poco el recorrido del veneno – El niño comenzó a masticas muy lento. – No te preocupes – Tomando sus manos – Veras que todo estará bien – Le sonrió y sin más salió corriendo.

Hinata salió y diviso al castor. Lo persiguió pero siempre se le escurría. Lo malo era que las nubes en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer, iba a llover y eso le dificultaría, en la obscuridad y con la lluvia bloqueando su vista.

\- Devuelve eso – El castor se metió por la espesura de los arboles. Hinata no queriendo perder tiempo hizo sellos. – Luminius Amora – Luz irradio de ella y con la palma de su mano redirigió esa luz como una linterna - ¡Ahí estas! – Comenzó a perseguirlo otra vez.

El castor era listo, trataba de meterse en pequeños lugares para perderla.

\- ¡Corte de Salb! – Con su otra malo abanico su mano con fuerza varias veces y logro como un sable cortar las ramas y arbustos - ¡No escaparas! ¡Solo devuelve eso!

De la nada una gran bestia apareció. Un oso negro de colmillo de sable. Tembló ligeramente, pero no podía perder tiempo, ni para escapar, ni para asustarse o pelear. Así que haciendo uso de su hechizo de luz, la intensifico para dilatar las pupilas del animal, quien cegado se goleo con todo para lograr ver otra vez, dándole a Hina la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Llego hasta un rio de corriendo fluyente, tal vez se debía a que hace unos minutos comenzó a llover, pero si de algo estaba segura Hinata, era que nada se le escapaba de la vista. Realizó un movimiento de manos muy concentrada.

\- ¡Byakugan! – Profirió y sus ojos cambiaron. Eran venosos y muy serios. Con el byakugan, su habilidad especial, lograba verlo todo. Y capto al ladrón - ¡No te me escapas! – Volvió a enfocar su luz y se precipito al animal, quien sorprendido se escabullo por los troncos de su presa. A Hinata le dio miedo.

La corriente cada vez aumentaba su ritmo. No sabía qué hacer.

Mientras en la cueva, el chico trataba de masticar. Un niño de cabello y ojos negros, piel muy pálida debido al veneno y a su batalla por sobrevivir. Se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y era obvio que la segunda opción quedaba descartada. No iba a perecer, aun no. Aunque su vida estaba prácticamente en manos de un desconocido y peor aún, una niña. Pero… ella sin conocerlo buscaba ayudarlo ¿Qué querría a cambio? No lo sabía, solo debía esperar. Una dolorosa punzada en su pecho le hizo gruñir de dolor, esperaba que volviera… Debía volver ¿No?... aunque sus esperanzas, eran pocas.

Hina hacia equilibrio en los troncos, la corriente aumentó, pero no se daría por vencida, alguien estaba esperando por ella, alguien la necesitaba y no iba a fallarle, no iba a abandonar a esa persona. El castor estaba sorprendido, aquella humana no dejaba de molestar ¿Por qué no correr más? La niña hizo un hechizo de retención. El espacio físico se redujo al tronco y meterse en el agua seria riesgoso hasta para él.

\- Ahora si – Hina totalmente empapada, con sus cabellos moviéndose frenéticamente por la tormenta, mirada al ladrón con el Byakugan activado. - ¡Por favor, dámela! – Aunque seguía siendo muy blanda.

El castor refunfuñado, dejo la bolsa en el tronco, Hina sonrió pensando que lo logro recuperar su bolso, pero no… el castor la tiró con su cola al rio.

Estaba por amanecer. El niño en ese punto sufría cada vez más, hace rato dejo de comer aquella cosa, porque se desintegró. Estaba muriendo, lo sentía, cada vez era más tortuoso respirar, apretaba sus manos todo a su alcance y su cuerpo temblaba como loco. Sentía todo punzar, hasta la garganta, iba a vomitar, sus ojos querían llorar por reflejo, se estaba ahogando y el aire ya casi no le llegaba. El susto, el miedo, la asfixia y la desesperación le atacaban sin compasión. Sus ojos quedaban sin vida, era un vórtice delirante, un martirio largo y aun así quería vivir. La fogata se había apagado hace unas horas, en la obscuridad todo era más tenebroso y desolado. Estaba solo, la niña no iba a volver, iba a morir. Sus ojos lloraron, no sabía si por forma involuntaria o por algo más, pero ya no le quedaba más fuerza, para nada.

Sus pulmones no recibían aire y su boca emitía ruidos agudos por querer con exaspero inhalar algo de respiración, sus ojos se hacían para atrás y su conciencia se debilitaba. Sus pulmones ahora quemaban por la falta de aire y en su garganta se le hizo una bola que cortaba cualquier entrada. Su piel ya estaba casi gris, como un muerto. Sus parpados pesaban más y más, y ante lo evidente dejó caer su cabeza a un lado. Sus lágrimas fueron a esa dirección y él quedó contemplando el tatami improvisado al menos en lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Que injusticia. Ser atacado por una loca en el mar, pelear con algo que lo dejo herido, llevar su mordida de muerte y casi ahogarse con algas. Pero aunque salió del mar, todos los que pasaban junto a él lo ignoraban, lo pateaban o corrían sin dejarles decir nada. Era… un mal último recuerdo que se llevará a la tumba, y el peor era esa niña. Que aunque mostró una mano amiga, lo dejó a su suerte. Muy injusto…

Antes de que perdiera completamente la razón y dejara ese mundo, notó los pies de una silueta caminar con dificultad, no la podía enfocar y no le quedaba fuerza ni para moverse, ya era tarde. Emitió el ultimo quejido agudo así al menos sabría que se iba morir y no tenía esa persona porque matarlo. Pero aun en esos cortos segundos de suspensión entre la vida y la muerte, sintió su cabeza ser levantada, girada con cuidado y por ultimo sintió algo frio y suave en sus labios. No sabía que era y no razonaba para adivinar, aunque pudo percibir como algo, un líquido grueso, bajaba con dificultad por su cerrada garganta con ayuda de una presión invisible. Lo tragó.

No supo qué o como, pero… de pronto todo volvió a como antes. Su cuerpo se aliviaba de a poco, el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, el ardor desaparecía por todos lados y su cuerpo caía con pesadez por fin relajado aunque agotado de tanta lucha interna.

Su respiración irregular se calmaba de a poco, y se permitió abrir sus cansados ojos. Al hacerlo miró a varios sectores de la cueva para enfocar, pero decidió ver a la figura anónima que lo depositaba con cuidado de nuevo en el tatami de hojas, llevándose la sorpresa de percibir a la niña, pero había diferencias.

Estaba toda mojada, su ropa descuidada, su aspecto maltrecho más con esas heridas y algunos golpes. Los ojos ónix estaban impactados, porque aunque la niña tuviera ese aspecto, le sonreía dulcemente.

\- Que bueno… - Murmuró – El niño ya por fin sintiéndose mejor se sentó – Ya estás bien… que bueno – Mentiría si dijese que no respingó por eso – Me hace… fe…liz – Y sin poder aguantar más cayó de costado agotada.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Le ardían los ojos, ni quería abrirlos, pero la cabeza le mareaba como cuando uno ya durmió mucho, así que aunque no quisiese los abrió. Nada era distinto, estaba en la cueva ¿Cuánto había estado dormida? Se quedó en su letargo por largo rato, hasta que por fin algo hizo clic y se levantó de golpe, ganándose un mareo.

\- Ouch – Tomándose la cabeza. - ¿Qué…? – Al notar sus brazos vendados.

\- Despertaste – Oyó una voz un poco mas roca pero infantil. Volteo y se encontró con el niño.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? – Se inclinó un poco hacia él, este estaba recostado en una pared mirando el día fuera de la cueva.

\- ¿No deberías preguntarte eso a ti? – Le miró serio. Tenía una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada en donde descansaba uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- … ¿No te acuerdas? – Pensando que esa niña era rara.

\- ¿Ah? Bueno, eso… no es igual – Desviando su mirada un poco – Yo no estuve por morir – Invadida por la angustia del recuerdo.

\- … - La miró atento y luego bajo los ojos al suelo - …Si… - Mirando a fuera - ¿Podrás caminar? – La niña no entendió, pero empezó a mover cada parte de su cuerpo y luego se levantó… estaba bien.

\- Hai, solo necesitaba descansar – Sonrió más tranquila. Al parecer no le dio fiebre o nada.

-… Muy bien – También levantándose – Andando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – No entendiendo.

-… Es medio día… - La niña pensó un poco y luego su cara se descompuso.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?! – Espantada - ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tanto dormí?! – Comenzando a organizar como loca sus cosas – Aun no encuentro nada, me queda menos de un día ¡Horas! – Lloraba cascadas por lo tonta que era – Voy a reprobar – Dejando caer la cabeza decaída.

\- … - El niño le miró y levantándose se aproximó a ella quien estaba arrodillada con la mochila entre las piernas – Te lo debo – Hinata confundida miró hacia atrás. – Como favor por ayudarme, te ayudaré. Así que deja de quejarte y si no quieres reprobar, andando – Algo gruñón.

La ojiperla ya se le deslizaba una lágrima al especular que fracasó. Pero aquel niño le estaba diciendo que le ayudaría, que iban a lograrlo ¿Qué estaba entonces ella esperando? Más calmada se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó con su mochilita en brazos.

\- ¡Hai! – Sonrió animada – Gracias. – En verdad feliz de recibir apoyo.

-… - Se sintió algo raro, pero no hizo más que fruncir un poco los labios -… mmm… Sasuke… - Hina le miro no captando -… Me llamo Sasuke… - Ahora si captó el mensaje y sonriendo dulcemente asintió.

\- Mi nombre es Hinata – Ladeo un poco la cabeza, los mechones de su corto cabello se movieron junto con ello.

-… Bien… niña – Al parecer no quería tratar con su nombre – Vamos – Saliendo de la cueva.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Comiste? – Le alcanzó recibiendo una cara de confusión del moreno. – Bueno yo te de-eje… ahí…

-… Si… - Comprendió que se refería al pez ahumado. Si hasta ella estando inconsciente le decía que lo comiera – Ten – Extendiendo una manzana – Tú aun no comes – Dijo desinteresado y aun así para Hina fue un amigable gesto.

\- Gra-Gracias – Tomando la manzana para empezar a comerla mientras seguía los pasos del niño.

Estaban en una zona rocosa donde cerca había un pequeño rio y la cascada. Hinata reparó en que ya había estado allí y logro ubicarse. Le dijo a Sasuke que recogería algunas frutas para más tarde a lo cual este asintió viendo el mapa. Mientras ella estaba en eso, comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué hacia un niño en ese estado ahí? ¿Hacia el examen? ¿Y sus cosas? Tal vez se las llevó el mar. Aunque tenía algunas dudas, no importaba, se sentía aliviada de estuviera bien.

\- Oye niña, por aquí – La Hyuga miro como el chico entraba por la cascada y ella apresurada soltó una de las frutas rojas y lo siguió. Se mojo un poco - ¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo de barrera? – Arqueando la ceja. Hina se sintió tonta.

Caminaron un poco en el interior, la peliazul se estaba secando con una pequeña toalla mientras Sasuke saltaba las rocas y las zonas ahuecadas del suelo. Miraba por varios lados como buscando algo.

\- Esto… Emm… ¿A dónde vamos? – No sentía que podía llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Según las misiones, hay que encontrar agua del manantial Violetcrigtelmo, y por aquí está la entrada – Señalando una bajada en la por ahora poca iluminada cueva.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Asombrada – Esta obscuro… - Antes de terminar de hablar notó de reojo una llamarada y volteo, el moreno había generado una bola de fuego suspendida en su mano. – Wow – Acercándose despacio – Fire Magic – Hipnotizada por el movimiento de la llama.

\- Mejor dicho Magic Pyroknia – Mirando la flama pero a veces enfocaba al rostro de la niña, el movimiento del fuego jugaba con las sombras y luces de su rostro – No necesito usar un conjuro – Los ojos de luna lo miraron – Solo… lo pienso y ya – Sin apartar la suya.

\- Vaya… eso es increíble – Sonrió enternecida por la manera de hablar del chico. Ojala ella pudiera ser tan buena usando la magia, pero aun necesitaba usar sellos, sus manos y convocar conjuros. Aun le quedaba mucho

– Vamos – Se aclaró la garganta y decidió continuar. No había mucho tiempo. La niña asintió y le siguió.

Más dentro la cosa era más obscura de lo parecía, y la luz anaranjada del fuego a veces le causaba más ansiedad que alivio, miraba de vez en cuando atrás temiendo que algo apareciera. Sasuke por su parte seguía caminando tratando de que el miedo de la niña no influyera su paso, debían apurarse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó más por contesia que otra cosa.

\- ¡No-o! – El moreno arqueo la ceja – Yo-o… de-debo seguir – Siguiendo caminando y pasando al niño – Debo ser más fuerte – Decidida, aunque le temblaban las piernas así que Sasuke se le cayó una gotita de la cabeza.

\- Como quieras – La siguió y volvió a pasarla, después de todo él guiaba el camino y tenía el fuego, no dejaría que la niña usara su magia, ella estaba aun cansada. - ¿Eh? – Se oyó un ruido.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Antes que Sasuke le dijera que no haga ruido se vieron unos destellos a lo lejos. - ¡Kyaaa! - Corrió y se llevó por delante al pelinegro, lo malo es que justo había una bajada y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo. Un gran estruendo se escucho y un salpicar de agua- ¡Ouch! – Con carita adolorida.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! Casi nos matas – Mirándola mal. El estaba medio sentado en el piso y la Hyuga estaba horizontalmente encima de él atravesando su estomago, eran rodeados por agua brillosa - ¡Quitante! – Apartándola sin cuidado y levantándose, Hinata chapoteo en el agua por la impresión de que la zona donde cayó era algo más profunda. – Mmm… Llegamos al manantial. – Recorriendo el lugar con sus negros ojos para luego estrujar su playera.

\- ¿En verdad? – Se alzó en sus manos, el agua le escurría. Miró mejor el lugar y sonríe al ver tanta belleza. Las aguas del manantial tenían un brillo azul marino brillante que alumbraba todo el sector. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas irradiaban unos destellantes brillos productos de la formación de sus minerales y la luz del agua cristalina. – Es muy bonito – Murmuró fascinada.

\- Apúrate y llena el recipiente – La ojiluna reacciono y apresurada busco en su talega sacando el frasquito correspondiente y llenándolo – Bien, vámonos – Saliendo del agua para caminar por donde vinieron.

\- ¿Ehhh? Pe-Pero… Tan pronto – Susurró lo último.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te recuerdo que careces de tiempo – Agudizando la vista. Hinata quería seguir viendo un poco más de ese bello lugar, pero era cierto, debía apurarse. Así que algo triste lo siguió.

Ahora estaban en la húmeda selva pasando por una cortina densa de lianas y flores, el camino se les hacia torpe por las abundantes ramas, huecos, raíces y bichos que habían, sumándole el calor que hacía en esa parte era muy sofocante. Hinata cada vez caminaba más lento y encorvada.

\- Oye – Mirándola con regaño – Si tienes calor… - Ahora la Hyuga estaba tan doblada que sus manos rozaban el suelo – Quítate la capa – La chica le miró como quien dice una locura - ¿O no? – Desconcertado por aquella reacción.

\- No-o es eso…. Es que… no me-e… me siento rara sin mi-i capa – Apretando la prenda en cuestión.

\- ¿Rara? ¿Qué ya no lo eres? – La pregunta fue lanzada tan natural que Hinata se volvió piedra - ¿Y ahora? – Más desconcertado, esa niña era muy extraña.

\- Lo-o siento – Quiso llorar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más por la pena.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Acercándose – Si quieres ir lento es tu problema, pero retrasas más las cosas.

\- Lo siento – Otra vez agachando más la cabeza.

\- … **(-_-)** … - Sasuke con cara de impaciencia se pego ligeramente la frene buscando algo de aguante. – Mira… - Acercándose a la melancólica niña rara que parecía tener su propia nube de lluvia negra – No tiene nada de malo ser rara – Hinata sintió hundirse mas, Sasuke suspiró y se sentó de cuclillas – Pero ya es distinto si te consideras rara a ti misma y te desprecias por eso – Hina levantó la mirada, el moreno estaba normal – Después de todo, a nadie le afectará si caes más que a ti ¿Por qué complicarte a ti misma? – Los ojos de Hina centellaron al ver la revelación que le hacia el niño. Era cierto, si nadie la apreciaba como era ¿Por qué despreciarse ella misma? Hizo una mueca a ver su estupidez.

\- Si… - Bajando la mirada un poco, aunque se fue levantando para quitarse la capa y para mejor, ya que ahora si podía respirar bien – Gracias… - Sonrió muy retribuida. Sasuke también se levantó y sin cambiar de expresión asintió.

\- Vamos – Y continúo el camino siendo seguida por una ahora revitalizada Hinata, quien aprovechó a tomar un poco de agua.

La caminata se hizo eterna, pareciendo horas cada segundo pero eso debía a la densidad del aire que se hacía cada vez más pesado, ya para ese parte había aun más vegetación y algunos animales, como aves que salían volando y graznando a su acercamiento, monos columpiándose y chillando, serpientes arrastrándose que Sasuke alejaba con una campana mágica (Que ni la misma Hina sabe donde lo guarda), y otros más, pero hasta ahora ningún monstro ¿Seria suerte? Empezaron a subir grandes rocas y caminaban por puentes de raíces, la peliazul comenzó a notar algo curioso y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? – Mirándola de reojo y saltando la raíz para llegar a una roca.

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata miró a Sasuke, otra vez a su alrededor y otra vez a Sasuke – Todo… Todo parece más grande – Jugando con sus dedos – Los arboles… todo parece… enorme – Algo apenada y bajando la voz.

\- Si, estamos en una zona algo peligrosa – Haciéndose unos pasos atrás para que la Hyuga saltara a la roca donde estaba. La chica lo hizo y se tambaleo torpemente pero logro quedarse rígida, Sasuke indiferente miró a más adelante ignorando la pose anormal de equilibrio de la niña – Es una zona sagrada, aquí más adelante se encuentra el Gran y Sabio Árbol Ermitaño. – Llevando sus manos a la cadera – Un árbol tan viejo como enorme que nació hace miles de años – Hina estaba impresionada. – Se dice que su savia es poderosa, que logra milagros en el desarrollo, por eso en esta parte de la selva es que parece nosotros como hormigas, por la savia que hace que todo se haga enorme y fuerte – Comenzando a caminar, Hina le prestaba toda su atención – La savia se puede usar de muchas maneras, pero solo son tres las más importantes para un hechicero…

\- ¿Y cuáles…? – El pie de Hina resbalo y estuvo por caer y perderse entre las enormes raíces que no dejaban ver el suelo por la niebla en su profundidad, aunque luego de unos largos segundos se escucho agua por las pequeñas piedritas que cayeron.

\- ¡Por dios ten cuidado! – Le reprocha sujetándola con una mano y la otra agarrándose de una gruesa liana, Hinata estaba suspendida y viendo con pavor hacia abajo - ¡Sube o te caes! – Reaccionando con un pie tanteaba para buscar un buen apoye en la roca y al ubicarlo coloco el otro pie, Sasuke hizo fuerza para jalarla y regresarla a la segura roca - ¡No puedes distraerte, si lo haces mueres! – Aun agitado por el rápido reflejo que tuvo - ¡Eres una molestia, se más precavida! - Hina junto sus manos y las apretó fuerte.

\- Lo-o… siento… Lo siento – Lagrimeaba y como podía se sacaba esas gotitas de agua – Es que lo que-e… lo que decías era tan increíble… que-e yo… me distraje – Frotando sus ojitos. Sasuke al oír eso respingó un poco y se rasco el cabello buscando calmarse. Liberó aire y miró de lado a la niña triste que no dejaba de disculparse.

\- No tienes remedio – Le tomó una muñeca – Andando – Y comenzó a jalarla mientras retomaba camino. Hinata estaba confundida – Si te sujeto no te pasará nada – Dijo algo molesto por tantas molestias, pero Hina lo tomó bien, lo tomó como un acto amable.

-… Lo siento – Dijo dulce y sonrosada – Gracias – Y sonrió quitándose los restos de lagrimas – ¡Mantendré mi mente en el camino! – Ahora cien por ciento concentrada en donde pisaba, tal cara causó un poco de gracia al niño que sonrió de lado conteniendo la risita.

La niebla se hizo más densa y el niño mantenía la muñeca de la niña firmemente agarrada. Se metían por grandes raíces y trepaban por el interior de estas para salir a una rama del árbol y saltar a otra aunque a veces volvían al suelo.

\- ¿Estamos perdidos? – Tratando de ver algo en la espesura, aunque solo lograba distinguir la figura difuminada del niño.

\- No, estamos en el camino correcto, solo no hay que desviarnos de los arboles, si pasa eso entonces si nos perdimos. Tampoco hay que invocar luz o fuego aquí – Comenzando a trepar una raíz y ayudando a Hinata a subir – Aquí habitan raras criaturas. La luz o el fuego los alteraría y advertirían nuestra presencia y nos atacarían. Por lo cual hay que avanzar medias a ciegas – Caminando con cuidado sombre el puente de tronco para no caer – Además el aire y es poco aquí y el fuego terminaría por quitar lo poco y nada que entra…

\- Eres increíble – El moreno volteo algo desconcertado, pero la mirada de la niña miraba a otro punto con una sutil sonrisa – Sasuke-san es muy inteligente, le tengo algo de envidia – Se rió – Pero en verdad es increíble – Las mejillas del moreno aparecieron brevemente un sutil sonroso.

\- No digas tonterías ahora, sigamos – Algo apenado decidió continuar ignorando la pequeña presión de su pecho.

Estaban ahora subiendo una gran raíz, la más grande de todas. Sasuke de vez en cuando se limpiaba el sudor de su frente y miraba a Hinata para verificar que estuviera ahí. Largó un cansado suspiro y miro hacia arriba, achico los ojos para enfocar y agudizó los oídos, oía a pájaros, sonrió de lado. Inspiró aire y reuniendo energías soltó la mano de la niña y cortó una gruesa liana y amarro con ésta la cintura de ambos. Con la mirada le respondió la duda muda, había que trepar. La niña miró hacia arriba, el gigantesco tronco se perdía en nubes, pero logro percibir algo, no solo los pajaritos, sino también una calidez, era la aproximación del sol. Asintió y ambos comenzaron a escalar. Era agitado, difícil y se lastimaban las manos, más Hinata quien no tenía mucha experiencia en alpinismo. Cada poco subían un poco más y por fin lograron ver algunos rayos de luz, con las vitalidad renovada ambos continuaron con más ahínco y de repente… ya no había niebla, ya no había nubes, ya no había frio.

Era un gigante árbol, tan grande como una montaña, sus extensiones estaban conectadas por muchos lados, como cables. De esa altura se veía la hermosa vida natural, sus aguas brillantes, las mariposas, los pájaros, las flores, los animales que estaban ahí.

\- Es… precioso – Dijo tan conmovida.

\- La vida en sí lo es – Se oyó una voz sedante detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon, Sasuke sacó la mano de los bolsillos asombrándose al igual que Hina, frente a ellos se encontraba el enorme rostro de madera del colosal árbol. Los niños quedaron sin habla – Jeje, hace bastante que no veo una expresión así – Dijo jovial y calmado.

\- Se… ¿Señor árbol?

\- Mi nombre es Waldgeist, saludos muy jóvenes emprendedores – Sonrió con gentileza. Hinata dio un paso adelante y Sasuke le detuvo colocando un brazo delante de ella. – Oh niño, no hagas eso, si mi intención fuese lastimarlos, no habría llamado su atención. – La mirada recelosa de Sasuke no se iba, aunque iba perdiendo la pose de protección – Jeh, aunque me llena de gozo ver que aun hay buenos sentimientos en el mundo, como el proteger – Sasuke un poco avergonzado se alejo de Hinata quien le miro extrañada pero lo dejó pasar. – Jeje – El árbol parecía jocoso.

\- Ah… Mi nombre es…

\- Hinata, lo sé. La selva me lo dijo – Miró al niño – Y tú eres Sasuke… si. Mis estirpes me lo dicen todo. Ustedes están aquí realizando el examen que se hace cada año, en cada año nuestra casa es invadida y nos maltratan – Sintiendo pesar, a Hinata le punzó el corazón y vio la liana que los ataba a ambos.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Reverenciándose de rodillas casi llevándose a Sasuke al suelo e impresionando a ambos observadores - ¡Siento haber herido a los suyos o su casa! ¡Ni era mi intención! – Sentía querer llorar, pensar en lo que ese ser fantástico sentía y veía a través de los suyos, era tan doloroso. El sabio árbol impresionado se permitió sonreír.

\- Oh querida, no hagas eso – Una gruesa liana con hojitas como de sauce bajo lentamente y rodeo la cintura de Hinata y la alzó en el aire, Sasuke estaba atento a cualquier cosa, pero nada pasó. El árbol dejo suavemente en pie a Hinata y enredándose en ella llegó a su rostro donde le limpio las lágrimas. - Sabes… ¿Por qué me presenté ante ustedes? – La niña negó aun muy triste. La hiedra descendió hasta las manos unidas de la ojiluna y las elevo para que se vean, estaban heridas y cortadas – El espíritu del bosque no se deja ver por nadie que no demuestre ser digno de su sabiduría. Muchos vienen aquí, incluso más de una vez, pero nos ignoran y lastiman nuestras defensas catalogándonos como los malos. La mente humana ve lo que quiere ver dejando arrinconada las consecuencias de sus actos. Nadie admiró con tanta devoción el paisaje como tú, nadie cuidó tan esmeradamente cada paso que daba con temor de dañar una flor como tú, nadie se detuvo en pensar en nosotros, tú eres especia, eres digna Hinata. – Le elevó el mentón – Lloraste por nosotros cuando nadie lo hizo. Yo agradezco eso – Sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke quien respingó un poco – Y tú… también tienes muchas virtudes, pero no eres honesto – Le sonrió con burla – Pero eres muy grande – Sasuke no entendió nada – Ya lo comprenderás – Se fue desenredando del cuerpo pequeño y se coló en el bolso de la niña sacando uno de los frasquitos y lo ascendió hasta perderse en sus hojas unos minutos – Creo que lo que ustedes necesitan es esto – Un poco después una ardilla bajo olisqueando y moviendo sus bigotes con el frasco en su hocico. Una vez en el piso de tronco junto a los niños se acercó a la fémina y le extendió la botella llena.

\- Ah… Gracias – Se acuclilló y le acaricio la cabecita. Pronto unos colibrís verdes y unos azulejos llegaron y comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Hinata quien reía muy feliz. Sasuke miraba aquella escena brillante con las manos en los bolsillos y sin quererlo sonrió. El gran árbol ermitaño sonrió jovial, la juventud es tan enriquecedora.

\- Bueno, es mejor que se vayan. Según mis hijos, ustedes están carentes de tiempo – Sin esperarlo una ventisca sopló desestabilizando un poco a la peliazul, por lo cual Sasuke reacciono abrazándola por los hombros y acrecentando el apoyo en sus pies. Una melodía se escuchó. El viento aun corría, por lo cual el cabello de ambos danzaba con magia mientras sus caritas de asombro miraban lo que estaba sucediendo.

De la nada una hibrido gigante, nada en comparación con el Gran árbol ermitaño, apareció de las fauces de la naturaleza, una hombre árbol. La imagen de su cara asemejaba a un hombre mayor, pero fuerte y esplendoroso.

\- ¡Un Ent! – Se fascinó Hinata agarrando con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban, quien su dueño estaba igual de fascinado.

\- Mi procedente los guiará en un atajo fuera de esta zona, los llevará a la entrada del último objeto a encontrar. – Sonrió feliz al ver a los niños abrazados – Que tiernos – Sasuke cayendo en cuenta se alejo como si la niña quemara, Hina casi se tropieza por el empujón y miró al moreno con grandes signos de interrogación, aunque este le repelía abochornado la mirada. El Sabio se rio y el moreno le vio con recelo. – Ya suban.

El ent se acercó y estiro su mano para que ambos se subieran a su palma, primero lo hizo Sasuke y luego le extendió la mano a Hinata quien le siguió y sostuvo la mano para no caer. El ent se alejó del Sabio quien le asintió. El hibrido comenzó a caminar retumbando cada paso suyo.

\- Nos vemos Waldgeist-san – Exclamó Hina saludando con el brazo. Sasuke alzo su mano y asintió con la cabeza, ambos ahora miraron al frente.

\- Una cosa más – Dijo el Sabio, los jóvenes voltearon y el ent se detuvo. – Un acontecimiento se aproxima jóvenes míos. Algo sumamente grande que desencadenará una serie de eventos buenos y malos. Mucha gente sufrirá si no se pone un remedio.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Sasuke le ganó la duda. – Nada de incógnitas – El árbol sonrió.

\- Desde el fondo de mi alma, enserio les deseo mucha suerte, y un consejo les doy… - Haciendo una seña para que el ent comenzara a caminar otra vez.

\- ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Qué es lo que…? – Sasuke tambaleó y se agarró del pulgar de la criatura, Hinata se sostuvo del índice.

-… Nunca olviden escuchar su corazón, es la única melodía que los guiará… en la próxima batalla del mundo – Sasuke y Hinata no escucharon la frase final pero sintieron que era realmente urgente.

Se encontraban en una zona montañosa, el atardecer ya estaba allegándose y con ello el tiempo se les hacía poco y nada. El ent al llegar frente a la montaña miró hacia arriba. Miró a los niños y ellos a él. Los tres pares de ojos se conectaron.

\- Entendemos – Dijeron al unísono. El ser legendario comenzó a trepar con una mano y ayudándose con sus ramas. Sasuke y Hinata se miraron y asintieron. Hinata sacó el edredón de su mochila y observó algo apenada a Sasuke quien despistó su mirada también apenado. El niño se acercó a ella y se juntaron lo suficiente como para taparse ambos – Descansemos un poco-o – Muy nerviosa por la cercanía – Hasta que el Ent nos deje hasta donde pueda llegar – Le sonrió sonrojada.

\- Si. Como más arriba se hará más frio al Ent le afectará.

\- Se lastimará y él nos hace el favor de ayudarnos en la mitad del trayecto – Los ojos de Hina brillaron y acaricio lo que era la palma del ser - Gracias – Susurró muy agradecida, el árbol lanzó una especie de rugido suave.

\- Creo que te aprecia – Sonrió. Hina carcajeó un poquito, Sasuke se sintió tonto – Vamos a descansar un poco – Acostándose y tapándose con la manta. Hina asintió y también se arropó.

El sonido fuerte de las afiladas garras del ent los despertó, eso y los copos de nieve que caían en sus rostros, la noche había caído. La criatura estaba cubierta de nieve y se le dificultaba avanzar. Hinata salió precipitada.

\- ¡Basta te harás daño! – El Ent no la oía - ¡Basta! – Veía la resequedad del tronco y aun así el Ent seguía - ¡Basta, basta, basta, detente, así está bien, nosotros continuaremos! – Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - ¡Por favor! – Le gritaba. Ya viendo que el Ent seguía mas por voluntad que conciencia decidió aplicar magia. - ¡Entonces te despertaré! – Comenzando a brillar.

\- ¡Espera! – Queriendo detenerla, el cobertor salió volando y se perdió en la profundidad.

\- ¡Es por tu bien! – Acumuló energía en sus palmas, le daría una descarga de luz para que reaccionara pero fue frenada por el moreno - ¡No! ¡Si no hago algo, él…!

\- ¡Pero si lo atacas podría romperse! – Viendo las grietas que estaba teniendo el cuerpo del Ent. Hinata estaba en shock y sus ojos lloraron sin poder evitarlo. Se dejo caer de rodillas – No solo eso, si lo atacas, el Ent caerá y nosotros con él… morimos todos – Hinata dejo escapar un lamento.

\- Pero… pero… - Lloraba ¿Por qué era tan inútil? – No quiero esto… - Viendo al pobre Ent seguir subiendo. – No quiero, no quiero, no quiero – Apretaba los puños - … Por favor… - Miró a Sasuke – Por favor dime qué hacer para pararlo… - Lloró más – Por favor – Suplico desesperada.

-…- Sasuke viendo el sufrimiento real de la niña decidió que no podía dejar que cargue con una muerte. Se posiciono delante de todo y alzó su mano - ¡Koit some…! – Una energía verde le rodeó - ¡…Amerú! – Y una fina línea verde impactó en la frente del Ent, quien se detuvo por completo - ¡Rápido! – Tomo a Hinata y salto de la mano del ser hacia un relieve llano de la montaña. La criatura comenzó a brillar y se empequeñeció hasta el tamaño de una esfera. Hina parpadeaba asombrada – Ahora estará bien – Y lanzó la pelota, esta empezó a flotar y muy lentamente emprendió descenso. – Volverá a la tierra firme, así que estate tranquila.

Una ola de consuelo la invadió sin poderlo evitar abrazó al niño quien impresionado no reaccionó ya que el abrazo tan pronto como llegó se esfumó. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y la enorme sonrisa que poseía era suficiente para darle a entender su agradecimiento. Sasuke se rascó la mejilla nervioso y no sabiendo que hacer con sus ligeros latidos.

\- Entonces… sigamos – Hizo unos sellos y su cuerpo fue rodeado de una barrera de energía color blanca. Hinata hizo lo mismo y continuaron para completar la última prueba.

La ventisca helada soplaba constantemente pero no lo suficiente como para arrastrarlos.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – La miró con duda ya que la barrera mágica debía repeler el clima.

\- Eh… Jeje,… bueno digamos que-e solo e-es un reflejo – Mirando a su alrededor lleno de nieve y hielo.

\- Ah… - Comentó sin aportar más. Si la niña no sabía se dejaba engañar por la mente era cosa suya. – El claro donde debemos encontrar el polvo de Crisálwith se encuentra en la cima, hay que tener cuidado porque una vez allí un ruido muy alto podría causar una avalancha – Le miró severo ya que la peliazul chillaba cuando le entraba a la paranoia. Hinata se permitió emitir una risita al ver que si pasaba eso sería su culpa.

Continuaron caminando y otra vez debían caminar por una cornisa, pero era el único camino si querían llegar a la cima. Hinata miró hacia abajo, todo obscuro y nevoso, aun así inhaló aire y se dio valor siendo la primera en avanzar por la saliente, Sasuke la miró atento y sonrió, también era mejor seguirla. Hinata era cuidadosa en cada paso, Sasuke se exasperada por tan lento recorrido pero le dejaría a la niña hacer su propio ritmo. Metido en sus pensamientos pisó mal y se desequilibró, iba a caerse de no ser por el agarre fuerte de la niña que alcanzó a sostenerle el brazo y jalarlo hacia la cornisa de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Muy preocupada. A Sasuke le invadió un sentimiento al ver esa carita irrumpida por la inquietud, la ventisca movía sus cabellos y la nieve resaltaba su color. Agacho la mirada algo avergonzado, aun así asintió. – Que bueno… - Sonrió apaciguada. Fue ahí que el morenito notó que seguía siendo sostenido por la niña y con un carraspeo infantil se soltó.

\- Sigamos… - Haciendo como si nada pasó. Hina ladeo la cabeza confundida, pero afirmó el paso.

Ya estaban llegando a la cima, se veía la punta y ambos rostro alegres le echaron más ganas a los últimos metros. Solo faltaba saltar un pequeño muro de nieve. Sasuke lo hizo primero y se vio bañado por una luz turquesa, el rostro del niño mostro regocijo y le tendió la mano a su compañera quien dio un brinco siendo ayudada a llegar por el chico, también se vio alumbrada por aquella luz turquesa. Ahí, en la cima había un pico saliente donde había un agujero del cual salía un brillo turquesa el cual su destino era un circulo enorme en el piso, como un estanque donde había más de ese brillo, era hermoso. Ambos se fueron acercando hipnotizados. Aquel brillo al verlo más de cerca se notaba que era desgranado.

\- ¡Es polvo! – Soltó emocionada, a toda prisa Sasuke le tapo la boquita con la mano y le hizo un gesto de silencio, se notaba molesto. Hinata parpadeo y rió por su descuido – Perdón… - Avergonzada – ¡Ah! - Sacando el frasquito una vez se acordó. Con cuidado se acercó con cuidado a la represa y llenó su pomo.

Sasuke acomodó una cosa que la difuminó en el aire, al finalizar se sacudió las manos y miró a la niña. Ella sonreía mientras miraba su frasquito brillante, el estanque a su fondo solo hacia más brillante aquella imagen, se quedo contemplándola magnetizado, solo la voz de la misma muchacha le sacó de su ensueño. Retrocedió algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… yo… yo… - Balbuceo como tonto hasta que se recompuso – Ejem ¿Nos vamos? – Y dio la vuelta con todo el orgullo posible. Hinata cada vez entendía menos algunos comportamientos del niño, aunque seguro era reciproco, ya que este también la consideraba extraña. Miró una vez más el hermoso estanque y siguió al niño.

Ya llegaron al principio de donde fueron dejados por el Ent, pero no estaban a salvo ya que se encontraban en un precipicio y de debían ver la forma de seguir bajando, por fortuna la ventisca había parado.

\- ¿No podemos usar burbujas? – Pensando en su hechizo.

\- No. Las burbujas en este clima estallarían enseguida y la magia que use en el Ent no la puedo usar en nosotros ya que usé mucha energía con la criatura y la barrera. Si la uso podríamos ser reducidos a nada – Dijo simple, aunque jamás admitiría que no la usaba porque aun no tenía mucha experiencia con esa magia y se funcionó la primera vez fue por suerte, aunque tuvo en efecto deseado la niña no parecía querer insistir con eso.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Mirando la obscura nada en lo profundo – Te-Tengo miedo – Lloró cascadas.

\- Basta ¿Quieres ser una bruja, no? Deja de llorar como bebé - Le regañó ya arto de tanto lloriqueo.

\- No puedo evitarlo, aun me falta mucho – Sobándose los ojos, el niño no podía creer aquello, esa niña era una tonta sentimental, aunque muy honesta.

\- Akss, me pasa por deberle favores a niñas inútiles – Rascándose la cabeza disgustado. Hina agacho la cabeza disculpándose - ¡No empieces! – Llegando a su límite.

\- Lo siento. – Temerosa de la nueva cara del niño, una que conocía, decepción y enojo, como todos en su familia la veían, como su padre la veía.

\- ¡Basta! Ya te he aguantado mucho tiempo, pero me tienes arto. Todo el rato llorando y quejándote ¡No sabes hacer nada! – Le exclamó colérico – Solo lloras, hablas de más y te disculpas como si eso sirviera de algo ¡Odio a las personas como tú! – Hina sintió un crack en su corazón y sus ojos se aguaron - ¡Y ya vas a llorar de nuevo! Hazte un favor y abandona la idea de ser una bruja por que créeme, no sirves para esto, es más… no creo que sirvas para nada – Con desprecio y agitado termino su arranque.

Miró a la niña y ella tenía el rostro agachado y no emitía ningún ruido. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero no dijo nada malo, solo la verdad y ya no quedaba más que hacer.

\- Creo que ya no hay porque seguir juntos – Dándose la vuelta. Miró la profundidad y aspiró aire, sin despedirse empezó a escalar montaña abajo. Llevándose como última imagen la silueta derrotada en el piso de la niña.

Sasuke seguía bajando con mucha dificultad, el aire le faltaba al ser tan frio el lugar y las manos rojas comenzaban a dolerle, aunque tuviera la barrera esta no la protegía del daño, y las rocas heladas de una montaña eran dolorosas. No iba a rendirse, él era fuerte, él no iba a dejarse derrotar por algo tan insignificante, no era inútil… no era esa niña. Su cuerpo quedó quieto rememorando lo que le dijo a esa niña, no había nada de malo, o eso es lo que seguía diciéndose. La niña era ingenua e inútil, el mundo en donde ella quería meterse era todo menos generoso, todo el tiempo su vida iba a estar en peligro, nadie iba a dudar en matarla y ella no sabría cómo lidiar con eso. Así que decirle que era mejor que abandonara este camino era lo mejor… ciertamente lo mejor… pero… ¿Por qué decirle eso? A él no debía importarle si ella quería suicidarse, esa era su decisión, una vez él hubiera terminado de ayudarla no debía porque preocuparse por ella. Su traicionera mente lo llevo a recordar cuando conoció a la niña, como esta lo ayudó pese a ser un extraño y como fue tan lejos por él…

\- Ese fue su problema. La gente traiciona – Apretando sus dedos sin darse cuenta de que brotó algo de sangre – No… No es mi problema – Y aunque se dijera eso, algo en su pecho punzaba agudo ¿Culpa? – No – Lo negaba. Recargó su frente en el mudo de roca y meditando seriamente largó un suspiro – Solo… solo volveré para sacarla de aquí. Después de todo, no me sentiré completamente saldado si muere aquí – Y con esa idea como justificación decidió volver a subir, seria agotador ¿Cuánto ya había descendido? – Al mal paso… - Comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos hacia arriba - ¿Qué demonios…? – Sintiendo una vibración de peligro por todo su cuerpo.

Volteo rápidamente y a lo lejos notó a lo lejos unos seres voladores aleteando a lo lejos como buitres. Los ojos del moreno se agrandaron al identificar a los seres ¡Estirges! Sus ojos miraron con impacto su mano, con algunos hilos de sangre seca, luego volvió su vista a los enemigos ¡Habían olido su sangre!

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Debía huir, así que comenzó a bajar más rápido para llegar a otro precipicio y de ahí escapar hasta hallar escondite. Pelear ahora en esas condiciones era una desventaja.

Los Estirges lanzaron un chillido y dando un par de vueltas más en su círculo imaginario se cruzaron entre ellas y se fueron en picada hacia su presa, Sasuke. El moreno como podía bajaba y se dio cuenta que ya iban a atacarlo. Uno de ellos estiró las garras de sus patas para agarrarlo, por suerte Sasuke pudo esquivarlo pero quedó colgado.

\- ¡Vete! – De su bolsillo saco pequeñas cuchillas y las lanzó a la garra de las criaturas, el ser chilló y se alejó. Pero solo había ganado un poco de tiempo. La otra estirge vio a su compañero herido y graznó enojado al niño. Sasuke supo que iba a atacarlo. El ser alado fue como cohete hacia él y sacando de su mismo bolsillo una bolita gris se la arrojó. - ¡Cof cof!

Un humo denso comenzó a expandirse y él aprovechando eso comenzó a bajar, aunque nada lo preparó para el ataque de uno de esos seres. El picotazo llego tan fuerte que perforó la pared a su lado, era una fortuna que hubiera fallado, aunque seguro se debía a que justo se hizo a un lado para toser, ya que esos seres tenían desarrollados el olfato y la infravisión. Aun impresionado trato de alejarse pero el otro ser ataco agarrándolo con sus garras ¡Si no hacia algo iba a morir! Así que gracias a su mano libre se desprendió un arete escondido en su oreja y se lo lanzo en el pico, aquella cosa saco un humo rojizo y la criatura lo soltó y comenzó a volar alocado golpeándose con su compañero que también se volvió loco al llegarle ese gas rojo. Sasuke caía y su corazón latía salvaje por el susto. Iba a morir.

De la nada rebotó y se sintió absorbido por algo y luego sostenido por algo. Abrió los ojos y con impresión se dio cuenta que era una burbuja. Tocando el material con sus manos se cuestionaba que estaba pasando, hasta que miró abajo y ahí estaba… Hinata.

La niña con una expresión de esfuerzo guiaba la burbuja hasta donde estaba ella más abajo en lo que se podría decir tierra, aunque seguían en territorio nevoso. Una vez Sasuke llegó abajo la burbuja estalló pero el logró caer en sus pies en la fría nieve, se abrigó con sus manos, su esfuerzo y la pequeña lucha debilitaron su escudo. Observó como Hinata cayó de rodillas algo cansada… ¿Qué debía decir?

\- Oe…

\- ¿Estas…? - Algo agitada - ¿Estás bien? – Mirándolo preocupada. Sasuke se cohibió, no sabía qué hacer. Antes de responder se oyeron chillidos de las criaturas. – Vamos – Tomándolo de un brazo y corriendo. Los alados fueron a la carga contra ellos.

Uno de ellos rodeo a los niños y fue de frente y el otro fue por detrás, estaban rodeados. Hinata en un sello rápido provocó una potente luz con una onda expansiva de un sonido agudo que dejó ciego y atontados a los monstruos y de paso un poco a Sasuke. Tomó la mano del niño y salió corriendo sin detenerse hasta que halló un escondite. Una vez ahí ambos cayeron sentados buscando aire. Sasuke se frotaba los ojos recuperando de a poco la vista.

-... ¿Por qué? – Frotandose sus lastimados ojos con frustración. Hinata le miró cansada - ¿Por qué ayudarme? – Entreabriendo los ojos los cuales le ardían y estaban rojos, bajo ellos se encontraban las marcas de lo fuerte que se apretaba la zona. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? – Controlando la ganas de alzar la voz por el enojo.

-… - Hina se removió en su lugar – Esto… - Sasuke se planteó muchas respuestas posibles pero como la niña quedo callada se enojó.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Se calmó para no alterarse más – No ganarías nada salvándome ¿O buscas hacer que me sienta culpable y pida perdón? Eso no pasará… así que perdiste tu tiempo – Recordando que no quedaron muy bien que digamos.

-… Esto… - Sasuke apretaba sus manos ¿Qué le diría la nena ahora? – Acaso… ¿Acaso necesitaba una razón para ayudarte? – El interior del moreno vibro ante aquella pregunta inocente.

-… No… digo… - Rascándose la cabeza – Te grité, te dije cosas feas y te deje sola ¿No había razón para salvarme? Debiste dejarme a mi suerte – Desviando la mirada para repeler la voz en su cabeza que le susurro " _como yo_ ". Hinata miró con una expresión neutral al niño, este se ponía muy nervioso y su cuerpo temblaba, antes de que volviera a preguntar algo sintió algo tibio, la capa de la peliazul.

\- Cre-creo que tu barrera se debilito, espero que esto te caliente un poquito – Le sonrió.

-… ¿Por qué? - Ya resignado bajo la vista y se cubrió mejor con la prenda. Hina sonrió.

\- Alguien una vez me dijo. Aunque el mundo te dé la espalda, tú no le des la espalda al mundo y pelea, así nadie disfrutará tu fracaso – Sasuke le miró con duda, esas palabras le sonaban – Siempre fue débil e inútil. Yo lo sé – Se acomodó de rodillas y junto sus manos posadas en sus piernas – Las personas siempre me lo dicen, también con la mirada – Cerró sus ojitos sin dejar de sonreír con añoranza – Así que ya estoy un poco acostumbrada – Le miró – Lo que me dijiste dolió, pero no es nada que yo ya no haya oído, tarde en reponerme pero no dudé nunca en seguirte el paso – Jugó con sus pulgares – Pensé que podía se-ser peligroso ir solo, así que te busqué. Me asuste mucho cuando vi que te estaban atacando – Por segundos cambio su expresión a preocupación – Y cuando caíste sentí que algo iba a salir de aquí – Apretando su pecho – Yo no quería que te pasara nada, por eso cuando ya me di cuanta… estábamos aquí - Señalando la cueva y se rió un poco – Puede que si sea torpe al ir así nada más, pero creo que aunque retrocediera el tiempo, haría lo mismo – Sonrió con sinceridad. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban bien abiertos sin creer lo que oía. Ella quien debió tener razones para guardarle odio, fue a buscarlo y le salvó sin siguiera pensarlo. Le salvó, otra vez salvó su vida. Derrotado dejó caer su cabeza y se encogió contra sí - ¿Ah? ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Preocupada se acercó extendiendo con duda sus manos. Una de ella fue tomada por el niño sorprendiéndola.

-… - Aun tenía la cabeza gacha y escondida en su cuerpo - …Gracias – Murmuró conteniendo el temblor en su cuerpo, no por frio, sino por las emociones. Hina parpadeo y sonrió correspondiendo la gratitud. A veces no decir nada era la respuesta, y mucho aun mejor eran las acciones, así que en muestra de que también tenía retribución apretó el agarre de la mano y con su otro brazo le rodeo un abrazo. Se quedaron ahí unos minutos hasta que… - ¡Ahhh! – el techo de la cueva tembló y se rompió, ambos niños se separaron por el picotazo fuerte de la estirge.

Al parecer volvieron a la carga, Hina pensó que se irían, pero que equivocada estaba, esas cosas obviamente necesitaban alimentarse y como eran Ice Streaks seguramente muchas presas no pasaban por esta zona, por lo cual a la menor oportunidad de comida iban a por todas. Lo malo es que ellos como eran niños morirían si llegaban a ser atrapados. Las estirges se alimentan de sangre, como un mosquito, solo que estos mosquitos bebían dos a tres litros de sangre.

El piso se abrió un poco y ambos niños vieron como aquellas cosas iban de nuevo a la carga, Hinata saltó la grieta y se unió a Sasuke quien la tomó de la mano y salieron rápido de la cueva, que al segundo picotazo de ambos seres terminó por desmoronarse. Las criaturas a ver a sus presas alejarse graznaron y volaron velozmente hacia ellos.

Los niños corrían como podían ya que sus pasos se hundían en la nieve ya ambas barreras estaban debilitadas. Hina miró atrás y pensaba como quitarse a esas cosas de una vez, mientras Sasuke miraba a todos lados para buscar una forma de escapar y poner a Hinata a salvo, no le importaba nada más en ese momento. Como un golpe de desesperanza llegaron a una pared congelada de la montaña y en el piso antes de llegar a esta una profunda grieta de la cual no se veía fondo. Los rostros de ambos quedaron pálidos.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! – Exclamó Hinata al oír el rugido de esas cosas.

Sasuke tomo de nuevo su mano y coloco a Hina tras suyo. Su mirada se mostraba que tenía una idea. – Esos son seres de zona fría – Hina le asintió aunque sabía que se hablaba a sí mismo – Por lo que… - Soltó la mano de la niña e hizo sellos rápidos y en cuanto ambos bichos estaban cerca de sopló y de su boca una llamara de fuego salió con fuerza. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de asombro.

La llama le dio a ambas y se retorcieron, comenzaron a volar lejos, una se perdió a lo lejos y la otra se estrelló contra una de las montañas y se incineró. Ambos infantes respiraban agitados. Luego de unos segundos sonrieron y rieron al ver que lo habían conseguido.

Como en una cámara lenta Hinata vio como el piso bajo Sasuke cedía y se quebró, Sasuke desfiguro su sonrisa y miro con horror que iba a caer y Hinata espantada reacciono rápido con lo primero que tenia. Ahora Sasuke colgaba sobre aquel aterrador cráter recto y su agarre era el bolso de Hinata.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Mirándola impactado, aquella era la bolsa del examen.

\- ¡No te sueltes! – Sosteniendo con fuerza tratando de jalar al niño hacia arriba.

\- ¡No! Puedes perder tus cosas – Viendo como la tira tensa se estiraba más.

\- ¡No importa, vamos hay que subirte! – Apretando los dientes buscando fuerza, sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar por tanta fricción y potencia.

\- No podrás, eres débil – Sonrió triste al ver cuál sería su final. Los ojos luna se abrieron gigantes, ella conocía esa expresión, el rostro de su padre se le vino por alguna razón y reacciono con más decisión.

\- ¡No, no pongas esa mirada! Saldrás de esta, veras que lo haremos y volveremos a salvo – Continuando tirando, aunque se le complicaba más porque su punto de apoyo era nieve y su mano en cualquier momento se resbalaría si no tenía una exacta presión.

\- No, escucha, vete. Yo estaré bien, veras que… - Sasuke y Hinata quedaron mudo al oír un aullido – No puede ser – La estirge que se suponía que debió haber quemado como su compañero volvió todo lastimado - ¡No hay tiempo, vete! ¡Huye! – Hina volteo con dificultad para corroborar que esa cosa venia a toda bala - ¡Vete ya tonta! – El rostro de Hinata era surcado por una mueca de pánico por la situación, pero un rayo de luz le dio una idea. Miro a Sasuke y con la poca magia que le quedaba hizo un hechizo sencillo, el de hacer un nudo. La tira del bolso se estiró aun más y se enredó en el brazo del niño que justo se soltó para que la niña hullera. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué piensas…?!

La peliazul se levanto un poco y gracias a eso, la estirge la agarró de sus prendas y voló para llevársela. Gracias a la fuerza de la criatura y que Hinata no soltó la bolsa se elevó lo suficiente para sacar a Sasuke de ese peligro y lo soltó en tierra firme, el bolso se rompió y los frascos y demás cosas cayeron al vacío.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Le gritó espantado. Hinata sonrió y con lo último que tenía hizo una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra la montaña. De pronto esta vibró violentamente se provocó un derrumbe y una avalancha. La criatura no se lo vio venir y fue aplastada por una roca - ¡HINATA!

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía usó su bola de fuego y apunto al piso y salió volando. Cayo en una roca, salto a otra y a otra como podía por el caos de naturaleza que había y pudo llegar a la niña que aun era sostenida por la garra de la bestia que yacía muerta bajo la roca mientras iban en caída. Saco un kunai y corto la pata del ser, aunque ambos fueron rodeados por las rocas y nieve y la última acción que hizo Sasuke antes de quedar sepultados, fue abrazar a Hinata y esta a él mientras sus ojos idos lloraban.

Los ojos negros del niño se abrieron repentinamente. Se levanto de un saltó atónito cuando recordó que había pasado. Todo el lugar era un paisaje de nieve y rocas, un desastre. La ventisca volvió y soplaba heladamente removiendo todos sus cabellos, ropa estaba dañada y su rostro tenía leves heridas, su boca sangraba y sus brazos tenían moretones al igual que sus piernas. Le levantó y camino ido, buscando en el lugar a la niña. No estaba. Su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos escocían, su nariz se tapaba y una bola amarga se posaba en su garganta. Viendo que dio muchas vueltas ya quedo parado con una expresión ida y obscura.

De pronto notó algo, una tela lila. Con apuro fue hasta ella y con rapidez comenzó a cavar. Cada segundo con más apuro, con más ansiedad, con más desesperación. Ahí estaba, el cuerpo pálido de la niña. Acerco su a la nariz, nada, al pecho, nada. La sangre se le congeló. Con ansiedad trato darle reanimación cardiopulmonar, nada. La niña no reaccionaba, se dejó caer de sentón y sus brazos también se derrumbaron, las lágrimas caían una a una y su rostro estaba en shock. No lo podía creer.

Sin poder retener más comenzó a llorar ya más consciente de ello. Sus lamentos y sorbidos no ayudaban a calmarse, no lo hacía. La perdió, se fue, alguien más se le fue de las manos. Lloró como tenía que ser, como un niño de su edad devastado. Miserable era como se sentía y nadie lo iba a venir a ayudar, nadie lo ayudó.

\- …No llores…. Sasuke-kun – El morenito retiró sus manos del rostro cuando sintió una caricia y escuchó esas palabras. La peliazul le miraba adormilada, agotada y muy pálida. Pero para Sasuke no hubo imagen más bonita.

\- ¡Hinata! – Y la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, aunque debía, no podía calmarse, estaba tan contento, muy, muy feliz. - ¡Estás a salvo!

El sol había salido.

-… Lo siento – Cerro sus ojos y derramó un par de lágrimas. También estaba muy contenta.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

-… El examen… ¡Ha finalizado! – Anuncio el director y los niños aplaudieron emocionados. Los niños que lo lograron eran en menor escala que los niños que no, estos aplaudían abatidos por no haber pasado, entre ellos se encontraban los niños que metieron a Hinata en el portal, solo había pasado la chica de trenzas castañas, estaba algo desalineada pero su sonrisa era enorme, había pasado.

Entre los aprobados estaban Naruto y sus amigos quienes a sus maneras expresaban su felicidad, el confeti caía y las serpentinas volaban juntos con las explosiones de brillo. Por fin todo había terminado y para los demás debían intentarlo el siguiente año.

\- Ahora, los profesores les entregaran su diploma y desbloquearan sus poderes para la siguiente fase de su futuro como aprendices de brujos – Otra vez más gritos eufóricos. – Sin más, pasemos a la celebración, pueden retirarse para acicalarse y unirse al pronto festejo, los que no lo lograron también se pueden unir con sus compañeros – Sonrió para la fila de los reprobados que sonrieron un poco - ¡Sin más, dispérsense y vuelen jóvenes magos! – Más gritos y todos fueron con sus coordinadores y senseis.

El director saluda a los niños y estos a ellos. De pronto se le acercó un sujeto con lentes que le susurró algo. El hombre mayor sonrió.

\- Enseguida voy – Volvió a saludar y sin más se retiro del escenario que se encontraba en ese coliseo en medio de la selva.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Kurenai, Azuma, Gai y Anko miraban atentos a los niños sentados en medio de la oficina. Ambos calmados esperando el "veredicto". Todos, menos los niños, voltearon al oír la puerta abrirse de ver pasar por ella al viejo director con una sonrisa.

\- Así que estos son – Caminando hacia ellos para posicionarse y mirarlos de frente. – Vaya, si que están heridos, tuvieron una gran aventura ¿Eh? – Muy risueño.

\- Señor – Un empelado le paso una carpeta donde seguro estaban el informe, Hiruzen asintió agradeciendo y el subordinado se retiro.

\- Veamos. – Los maestros miraban atentos la silenciosa lectura del director.

Hinata se sentía inquieta, no sabía el porqué estaban ahí. Habían logrado llegar al destino a tiempo, pero no iba a servir de nada ya que Hinata no tenía nada, aunque apenas pusieron un pie varios señores los rodearon y se los llevaron a esa oficina. Sentía nauseas, estaba ya muy cansada como para soportar más presión. Sasuke la miró de reojo e importándole un comino todo le tomo la mano en una muestra de apoyo, estaban juntos y lo afrontarían. Hinata le vio asombrada pero sonrió por el gesto que le venía bien. Los adultos sonrieron conmovidos, excepto Anko, ella puso cara de fuchi, aunque en el fondo le pareció tierno.

Después de un largo rato Hiruzen dejo de leer, entre risas y gestos lo hizo y para ser sinceros todos sintieron curiosidad de saber que leía exactamente.

\- Ya veo – Dejo las hojas y juntó las manos – Es una pena que no hayan traído nada – Sonrió calmado como si hablara del clima – Siendo así, me temo…

\- Espere – Sasuke se levanto llamando la atención de todos – Si trajimos – Todos atentos vieron como el niño saco un pergamino pequeño e hizo unos sellos simples y apareció en el suelo los objetos pedidos, todos se asombraron. – Aquí está todo. Los frascos llenos y la planta. – Hinata estaba impresionada y sonrió. Estaba feliz que al menos Sasuke pasara, el lo merecía. Todos arquearon la ceja sin saber que decir y el director de pronto estaba serio.

\- Joven Sasuke…

\- ¡Son de Hinata! – Dijo para asombro de todos.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué estás…?

\- Por favor, acepte esto en nombre de Hinata y apruébela – Se inclinó asombrando aun más a todos. El director parpadeó y cuando iba a decir algo…

\- ¡Esperen! – Hina se levantó, aunque perdió el equilibrio al marearse, Sasuke pronto fue a su apoyo – No quiero. No así…

\- Pero de esa manera tú… - La niña negó.

\- Nunca aceptaría algo así. Son tuyas. – El moreno iba a rebatir - ¡Seria trampa! – Con eso lo calló – Yo no podría aceptar que todo tu esfuerzo se perdiera, no está bien – Sonrió – No te preocupes. Lo haré el siguiente año y será mejor. – Los ojos de Sasuke temblaron.

\- Entonces ambos – Hina no comprendió – Empezamos juntos y debemos terminarlo – Sonrió – Así que por lo menos déjame también estar ahí cuando lo volvamos a intentar. – Y sonrió un poco más. – Lo haré aunque me digas no – Ahora los ojos de la niña vibraron y se aguaron, en sus mejillas apareció un tierno sonrojo.

\- Si – Los que estaban ahí se morían de amor con la escena, más Gai, quien lloraba a moco tendido con un pañuelo.

\- Oigan niños, muy lindo su momento – Sonrió el rector. Sasuke se avergonzó y ayudo a Hina a sentarse otra vez ante la risa de los mayores. – Pero no me malentiendan… porque ya tome mi decisión – Ambos niños esperaban sus palabras con un cosquilleo en el estomago.

\- Lograron conseguir como perder todo lo que se les pidió. Pudieron atravesar los obstáculos que les brindo la selva. Resolvieron sabiamente los problemas y se mantuvieron unidos quebrando sus diferencias. Sobre todo ahora, pensaron en el bien del otro – Cerró sus ojos. Los niños no sabía a donde quería llegar el hombre pero los adultos ya lo intuían – Ingenio, fuerza, misericordia, generosidad, solidaridad y trabajo en equipo son los puntos más importantes en la vida que todos olvidan en algún momento – Sonrió feliz – Sé que ustedes juntos no lo harán – Murmuró para sí – Por lo que… ¡Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Los declaro aprobados en este examen y pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa como aprendices de brujos!

Todos los adultos sonrieron y sacaron de la nada confeti y las hicieron estallar, aplaudían y felicitaban. Hinata y Sasuke no lo creían, se miraron asombrados, todo eso era real. Sin esperar más se sonrieron y Hina muy feliz abrazó a Sasuke quien le correspondió igual.

\- Ahora vayan a reunirse con sus amiguitos, seguro querrán celebrar con ellos – Ambos asintieron y se retiraron no antes si agradecerle. – Ya, ya, vayan – Los niños se fueron y los maestros rieron, pero luego se pelearon por leer el maldito informen que juraban que debía ser la mejor historia de amor que la de Drácula.

/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/**-/

Todos los niños celebraban y reían. Naruto comía a más no poder por una competencia entre él, Kiba y Chouji. Ino reía, Shikamaru comía medio dormido y Sakura negaba resignada. En medio de toda esa celebración la ojijade notó algo que la hizo saltar llamando la atención de su mesa.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Ino saltó igual y ambas niñas fueron hacia el moreno ahora estaba arreglado. - ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Por qué no estabas en la ceremonia? ¿Cómo te fue? – Las niñas no perdieron tiempo en llenarlo de preguntas y otras niñas de otras mesas querían acercarse al ver al niño bonito, quien estaba que le valía la situación.

\- ¡Oe Sasuke-baka! – Llegó Naruto ganándose una mirada mala de Sakura por tal sobre nombre. - ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Si hombre creímos que ya habías perdido – Se burlo Kiba ganándose un golpe de Ino. Shikamaru se rio un poco por eso y Chouji igual pero seguía comiendo feliz.

\- Por ahí… - Respondió sin interés.

\- ¿Pasaste? – Preguntó Naruto y todos querían escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Sonrió de lado con superioridad.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – Chillaron todas, Naruto bufó, pero sonrió feliz. Ahora solo faltaba…

\- Na-Naruto-kun – El rubio volteo y vio a la niña, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Hina-chan! – Le saludo feliz y Sasuke frunció el ceño y no era solo por tener a Sakura e Ino pegadas a los brazos. - ¿Pasaste? – El como siempre iba al grano acercándose mucho a la niña.

\- Si – Dijo sonrojándose feliz.

\- ¡Yeeey! Lo sabía, sabía que Hina-chan pasaría – Le acaricio la cabeza y la pequeña se sonrojó más. El ojo de Sasuke temblaba. - ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros, celebremos-ttebayo! – Iba a tomar su mano.

\- Oops, tienes un bicho bobo – Y le pegó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas maldito?! – Dijo lagrimeando.

\- Un bicho – Dijo como si nada.

\- Ya veo – Comprendiendo - ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¡Como si cayera en…!

\- A Sasuke-kun es tan bueno – Dijo Ino callando a Naruto y restándole importancia.

\- Ten, come Sasuke-kun, esta bueno – Ofreció darle de comer Sakura. Naruto tenía un tic al ver como mimaban al niño consentido, pero lo dejó pasar cuando vio a los muchachos que compartían con Hina, así que solo sonrió y decidió por ese día dejaría la pelea y solo festejaría.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa juntos y compartieron la alegría. Sasuke trataba de ignorar un poco a las molestas niñas pero le sirvió jugo a Hinata, quien le sonrió agradecida siendo correspondida con una ligera sonrisa. El aura de ellos era muy complice, muy unida, era raro pero lindo, solo que a algunas no les gustaba pero eran niños, así que lo dejarían pasar.

Ya que a partir de ahora, muchas cosas iban a pasar una vez sean magos y que mejor tener momentos como este con amigos. Una vez que se empieza el camino que escogiste debes darlo todo, y verás la recompensa que te espera al final. Así es como pensaba Hinata quien sonreía como nunca por compartir aquel momento, de encontrar amigos, de haber conocido a Sasuke y haber iniciado el principio por cumplir su sueño. Sasuke sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa y se dejó hacer por la niñas, solo por ese instante en que todo estaba bien.

Muchas cosas esperan en el futuro, pero si Hinata permanecía junto a Sasuke, sabían ambos que todo iba a estar bien.

 _ ****-** Fin **-****_


End file.
